Total Drama Oskaki island
by mr.sandman23
Summary: Creg Mcaw Starts his own series of Total drama with 20 all new contestants on a Brand new island..for a chance to win 1 million Dollars .how will the contestants survive .And how will Creg Mcaw kick off his brand new season of total drama .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please no discougerging comments. I thought maybe that I could start fresh with total drama but on a different island, and this takes place during pahkitew island , but let me know how you like it Enjoy !**

chapter 1

HELLO and WELCOME to total drama OSKAKI ISLAND ! a man shouts about the same age as chris ;similar features ,but has blonde hair and a green jacket similar to chris's blue one, and has on light brown shorts .he walks along a dock to the other side . I know what your thinking . wheres chris ,well chris is currently hosting some lame show total drama pahitew island or whatever but why would you want to watch that abnoxious chris anyway when you have me ,the one and only CREG MCAW the prouducers thought they 'd have better ratings if they had two shows running at the same time . And I plan on beating that lame self absorbed … CHRIS.. at his own GAME.. getting better contestants and better ratings and rubbing it all in his face. Oh I just cant wait until the next all stars..thatll be the day . anyway so chris gets pahkitew island and I get oskaki island. Anyway I planning on having a sick and amazing season with 14 new contestants full of all sorts of new things I have in store for the campers .[rubs his hands malishely and laughs ] .. so think you have what it takes. then come be apart of total drama osak… whooaa {creg mcaw trips and falls} OK WHO LEFT A ROCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DOCKS .. RETAKE THAT LAST SCECE NOW.. so come be apart of total drama oskaki island  
..[APPS OPEN}.. ok im looking for 14 new original contestants .,and all applications have to be submiited in one week or two weeks or so..and must have the following details in the application below ..

APPLICATION gender: name:  
appearance: hair style:  
hair color: eye color:  
skin color: personality:  
likes and dislikes: hobbies:  
height: weight:  
clothes: pajamas:  
one item they brought:  
would they like to be in a relationship: {and if so what kind}.  
Greatess Fear: stradegy to win:  
weakness and streghths:  
how thye'd react if voted off:  
brief history : : AUDITION TAPE: anything else:


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey you guys im so sorry for not uploading another chapter in so long its just that I didn't get that many reviews and had to come up with some of my own charcherters to fill the spots but your charters are truly awesome and will continue to write more chapters . I promise to write a new chapter evry Tuesday and wensday.. but for now the ...charachecter anouncements...**

chapter 2

hello and welcome back to total drama oskaki island we've reviewed the applications and here are our contestansts... but as usual ladies first .

**CONTESTANSTS..**

**Girls**

[ Sabrina..  
[ Sunny..  
[ Rain..  
[ Violet  
[Vasillia..  
[Mindy mailington..  
[Okiku sarisi..  
[Alexis..  
[Pinky..

**Boys**

[Achilles..  
[James Rhodes..  
[Ryan Osamodo..  
[Tarqq James..  
[Conan wright..  
[Austin Dane..  
[Drake vice..  
[Li'L T  
[Noah..


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally got all the characters together and thank for all your awesome OCs and support.**  
**and if this fanfic gets a lot of reviews I plan on making a season 2 with all the characters.. **  
**but for now Ill just worry about this one. And here is the updated contestant list ...**

**Girls**

**[Sabrina..**  
**[Violet..**  
**[Vasilla..**  
**[Mindy malington..**  
**[Rain..**  
**[Sunny..**  
**[Alexis**  
**[Kathrine Dayton..**  
**[Brooklin James..  
[Okiku Sarisi  
**

**Boys**

**[Achilles..  
[Ryan Osamado..  
[James Rhodes..  
[Tarqq James..  
[Conan Wright..  
[Erebus nightshade..  
[Austin dane..  
[Carl dern..  
[Lil'T..  
[Drake Vice..**


	4. Chapter 4

**So lets start the show. please tell what you guys think ..**  
**Enjoy !**

**Diclaimer: I Do not own total drama I just write it not the show but  
the story you Know what I mean..  
**

**Chapter 4 it Begins !**

Hello and welcome to total drama oskaki island. Im your host Creg Mcaw .but before  
you say anything . Lets get something's straight . first of all chris isn't here this is  
my show and my island and here we do things my way !... Anyway I decided to start my own season with  
20 contestants and get my very own island thanks to the producers . Yeah chris wasn't to happy  
about that...and he wont be when sees  
just how many ratings the show gets..

SO here are campers will spend the next 8 weeks competeting in the most gruesome challenges..

And fighting for a chance at 1 million BIG ONES !...SO lets meet our victims, oops I mean contestants..he he  
[just then a boat pulls up to the docks and a contestant steps out ..wearing a white dress with one sleeve  
and black gloves up to her elbows .. along with a white ribbon and and shoes .. She has a scar under her eye  
leading to her mouth ..

Hey Okiku Creg says enthusiastically .. Shes silent for a long time... and then speaks.. Hello nice to meet you .  
OKEYYY.. weird [Creg shutters and is a bit unnerved.. SO lets meet our next contestant steps of the boat  
wearing a red tank top and emoji joggers its a girl with ears and nose piercings and tanned skin .. HIIII !  
she says . im so glad to be here . Thanks says creg .. so brooklen james I presume .. Yeah that's me. ok just  
stand over there with our other contestant.. oh so its just us two ,, Yes for now until the others get here..

Brooklyn walks over and stands next to okiku .. HI she says .. Okiku is slient..and Says hi , nice to meet you  
Creg looks at his watch.. Ok where are the other contestants he shouts i don't have all day .. Just then another boat arrives and  
a girl steps off the boat wearing a long sleeve light blue sweater and blue pants And a wolf necklace  
HI im Sabrina Sorry i took so long to get ready She said shyly.i Guess i got a little nervous.. hey said Creg next time Don't hold up  
the show.. SORRY.. she walks over and joins the others ..ALRIGHT Ryan osamoda .. OVER HEREEE ! Ryan shouts  
as he swims up to the shore .. hey why wernt you on the boat .. Well i was just staring at the water on the way here

And just couldn't Rsist jumping in the water and becoming one with nature .. SOO you swam all the way here said creg  
most of the way .. and i.. Ok that's enough just go join the others ..alright next is versilla i belive ..

A Russian girl steps off the boat speaking Russian .. What said Creg. Nevermind we don't have time for  
Nonsense just go stand with the rest .. she walks towards Brooklyn , Sabrina , Ryan, and starts speaking  
Russian but is just ignored due to no one understanding her..

next we have Violet .. a girl jumps off the boat.  
wearing All Purple Purple hat purple shoes , shirt bands and pants ..and halts .. HII everyone . then runs toward  
Sabrina.

wow are those shoes of yours purple there Just like MINE EEEHH !  
we should be like purple sisters Yeah ! I LOVE PURPLE SO MUCHHHH oh and did I mention  
purple is my favorite color...SAbrina is taken back and to shy to say anything .  
Hey says Creg save the the commosion for when the show starts ..now where were we .. ahh yes .. SO next is SUNNY .

a girl steps off the boat wearing all Yellow .Hi GUYS ! ncie to finally meet you creg mcaw .. why thank tou says creg  
she then screams and runs over to violet oh my gosh violet .. they both jump up and down excited to be here.

DRAKE VICE .. calls creg .. just then a guy with piercings and tatoos and ripped jeans along with a ripped black t shirt and a purple  
Mohawk steps off the boat he dosnt talk to creg and just keeps walking and stands next to the group ..hey is your Mohawk purple  
because i love purple..AND.. SHUT the F*** UP FREAK shouts drake ..whaa . violet turns away and has taers in her eyes . why would  
he say that crys violet to her sister sunny ...HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER says OKiku and Brooklyn .. that was to  
toatally out of Line ..Whatever says drake . i really don't care i dint come here to say nice things and play with dumb girls

I Know who im voting off Whispers brookyn , Ditto says Says okiku .. ME TOO agrees sunny ..creg calls the net contestant..  
Achilles thanos .. Says creg , a guy steps off the boat with Sun tanned skin and lightning blue eyes .with a lightning bolt necklace. wow  
sunny says the girls all stare at Achillies gpd hes hot says one of them .  
and Drake rolls his eyes while ryan is looking up at the sky admiring the clouds .

Achilles just walks casually over to creg and the others and says hi then stands stand in the group but distant from the  
girls as to not get attacked by any of them or worse . Next is Erubues nightshade .. another guy walks off the boat just  
like the last one is hot but not too overwhemlinly ..sort of like Justin but more attractive he wears biker outfit and a Mohawk  
with the sides shaved ..the girls again all begin stare again .. wow now we have two hotties says sunny ..violet  
wipes her tears and starts focusing on the two hot guys that's arrived .. she seems to have forgotten all about why she was sad..

Oh my god another one it was bad enough with one stuck up pretty boy around but two this is getting ridiculous ..says Drake  
violet then remembers why she was sad after drake kills the moment .. if it aws my choice id burn this place to the ground..  
Me too says erbues i love setting things on fire ..wanna go burn down that cabin toghnight , Sure why not .

well next we have .. Rain a Cheerful girl steps out of the boat wearing all blue kinda like sunny and violet .. hi guys she says  
OH boy say okiku how many of you are there .about four says violet i think my other sister Should be .. oh my gosh pinky  
a girl in all pink steps out and .pinky violet rain and sunny all jump up down together ..losers mumbles Drake ..Sabrina Hides  
behind Brooklyn .  
as to not get noticed by rain .. because she dosnt want all the attention ..Knowing shes got on all blue ..

Conan Wright creg calls..a guy steps of the boat quickly and enthusiasticly shakes cregs hand... Hey man nice to meet you  
at first I thought chris was hosting the show but whatever im just glad to be here .. YEAhhh chris isn't  
the only one who can host a show ya know said creg mcaw ..of course man I I meant no dis ..So whos team am  
I on .. no teams yet still waiting for the others to arrive ..just go stand next to the uhhh weird Russian ..  
I think he's hot said sunny how about you brookyn.. yeh.

Man first these two now a freakin nerd that everyone thinks is all that exsclaims Drake  
Lighten up says ryan just cause you look bad doesn't mean you have to act like it  
just be quiet mumbles drake . if I didn't know any better id say you were jealous says okiku  
shut up already .leave me alone..before I do something I might regret .. what ill.. Brooklyn holds okiku back he's not worth it .

OK lets see whos next.. creg looks at his clipboard.. Katherine Dayton..im here ! a girl with blonde hair walks of the boat and onto the docks  
but stumbles a bit .I like am total stoked to uhh wait why am i here . to be on total drama moron yells drake .ohh YEAH! I like so totally  
forgot wait how say enthuswerticaltaastic.. you mean enthusiastic , yeah that .. that's exsactilly how im feeling .so what do I do know.

Go stand over there with the others .. oh OK. wow um she's ummm unique right rain yeah I guess ..pretty dam stupid if you ask me.  
no one asked for your your imput drake exsclaimed okiku..its True said erubus . hey why are you laughing Katherine, said sunny.  
what oh umm just happy I guess..he he . that girls weird and stupid said erbus you said it said drake ..

James Rhodes .. a guy with jet black hair wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and crisp balck jeans casulally walks off the boat hi everyone  
hey james says creg .so for now just stand with the others . Sure he says . hi says violet ,sunny , rain and pinky say almost simotanyleasly  
Hey says brookyln and ryan . hey guys nice to meet you guys . james continues to get well aquainted with everyone while creg calls the next  
person.

mindy malington.. announces creg . oh my gosh hi guys and gals a girl with blonde hair and blue streaks starts running toward everyone but trips and falls  
on rock and hits her head real hard on the docks

[[A/NOTE[[ it was the same rock that Creg mcaw fell over in the first chapter ]]

oh my gosh are you ok says james . fine fine . I just hit my head . its happened pleaty of times this one time I went camping with my  
grandpa, and grandma and cousin and sister and brother and mom and dad and my friends and stepmom because my  
dad separated from my dad and she said she didn't like her and...

Oh my gosh she just dosn't shut up says erbus , I just gave up said drake ..everyone else start rolling there eyes . HEY that's not nice guys said james  
she could be seriously hurt .you should be more considering than critesizeing . .

and That's how I hit my head just like I did now a long time ago...finally ya Know you didn't have to give tour whole life story ..  
Sorry I just get real excited.. I thtink she knocked a few screws loose said Erebus . Drake laughed and sunny laughed..wow all the hot guys are  
already here said mindy wow hey boys ..

Sunny! said pinky ,sorry I couldn't help it I didn't mean to laugh..it just slipped out .

whats wrong okiku you look worried said james . no its nothing I just thought he'd be here but I guess he didn't make it..  
who !?

alrigth TAR how do you say this said creg .. ok umm TARQQ creg called .just then tarqq stepped off the boat Hey kiki  
he said . wow I didn't think you made it .. missed me , not that much, oh really , she's lying she was just thinking about you  
said james.. oh so you did miss me . shut up she said playfully .alright um just gonna call the last few contestants so we can get this show on the  
on the road ..Lil T and Carl den. two guys step off the boat and onto the docks ..this place is so irrationally unintelligent..said carl.. yo is you tryin to roast ..  
man if goona do it do it right man you gosta do its likes this smooth... ok are we done now says drake.. yeah I think that's everyone Creg turns around

And is meted by a guy waering a shirt that says supernatural whoah were did you come from. sorry did I scare you. no just join the others  
ya know I wasn't about to let you in but I guess Ill make an exception..

ok now .. just then a helicopter lands on the beach and chris mclean steps out..  
WHAT the hell are you doing here chris this is my show shouts creg. yeah! I Know I just came to see what your contetsants look like  
and isn't very impressive. shut up chris this show is about me my show not yours . so leave said Creg. good luck ha hachris got in the helicopter and  
flew off ..

Man I hate that guy .

so evrybody line up and lets make the teams..

TO BE CONTINUED..

**A/N ;sorry guys I ened there I promise ill post the next chapter in a few im real tired of writing for so long . but tell me what you guys think of the story . just any imput would be nice .and I thank you all for your support and awesome ocs thank you..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im AM SO SO SO sorry for just being so truant with this fanfic I just had wriiters block and had school to deal with  
and I couldn't really come up with approppiate team names ..anyways  
I promise to post 2 chapters by Thursday . anyways heres the next chapter enjoy !**

**Disnlaimer:I don't own total drama**

"So now i'll split you up into two teams". Said Creg "ok first team will have

"Brooklyn  
"Vasilla  
"Drake  
"erebus  
"Sunny  
"Katherine  
"Okiku  
"James  
Pinky and Lil'T

"this team will be known as Team Bears ".

"As for the other team They'll have ".

"Rain  
"Ethan  
"Carl  
"Sabrina  
"Violet  
"Conan  
"Ryan  
"Mindy  
"Achilles  
"Austin

This Team will be Team Eagles ".

"And as a special guest we'll be having on the the eagles team

"im proud to present the famous alexis"!.. A girl with beautiful Sun Tanned skin and silky brown hair approaches and shakes creg's hand.

"Well im so glad to be here on total drama , and hope well all have a great time" .Exsclaimed Alexis .

"And as usual" said creg , "you all will be able to share how your feeling or just get something off your chest in the confessionals".

**Confessionals**

**Drake: I hope well have a great time ,who says that.**  
**the way I see it creg just gave the other team an unfair advantage**  
**seeing as now they have 11 teammates now I cant wait to vote them off especially happy girl.**

**Violet: wow ive been waiting so long to get this off my chest .**  
**I like my teammates but who I don't like is drake. im glad im**  
**Not on the same team as him. I feel kinda bad for sunny ,but I cant wait to get to know Alexis.**  
**I wonder what shes like . or if she likes purple.**

**End of confessions... static**

"so since your all here I decided to just jump right into the challenge".  
Um aren't we gonna get to the cabins first and sunny

"yeah that's what this challenge is all about " . said creg .as you can see the keys to both cabins have been hidden  
In the forest up ahead and each of you will be given a map that locates where your keys are. "the first to find there  
Key to their teams cabin first wins the challenge and is saves any your team mates from being voted off Tonight "

so you guys have 3 hours and here are your maps so 3...2...1...and GO!

just then team bears races into the forest of dence trees and team eagles follows suite while arguging who should hold the map ,

**Team Eagles**

"I wanna hold the map". said mindy."No I think we should vote instead". said Rain,well I know my way around a forest said Sabrina I can get us there  
really fast...mindy gripped the edge of the map "GIVE IT".,.," NO"said rain, "we ...shold... Vote." she said struggling to hold on to the map.."Give... it ..to  
RIIIIIIPPPPPP. the edge of the map ripped leaving a piece of the map in rains hands and a huge chunk in mindys.. "ooops ". wait we can still fix it, said achilles.." OOK" said mindy she blushed as she never been this close to a guy this hot before..she gave her piece of the map to him gladly , and so did rain.

**Team Bears**

"left". said Brooklyn, "I think we should go left".. after taking a second look at the map she the rest of her team followed.  
just as her team was halfway in the forest she looked back and smiled knowing she and her team were way ahead of the other team  
and probably had lost them by now..

**Team Eagles  
**

"NO WAY! how are they ahead of us already I cant even see them anymore" whined Mindy.. Team eagles continued running, but then Achilles stopped  
who was in front of the group holding the map.. "Umm were do we go now I cant really read this part of the map , it sort off ripped on this side" he said . "oops ". said mindy she realized it was probably when her and the other girls started fighting about who should hold the map and eneded up ripping it a little. Eventually her and the others decided Achilles should hold it because they wanted the hottest to hold the map..well mostly the girls ..

**Confessionsals**

**Austin: great just great. now were lost.. what else could go wrong.**

**Alexis: if I really have to spend one more second with these directionless weirdos**  
**im gonna loose my mind , I was only pretending to be nice before to get some of the girls on my side**  
**because come on the guys are so easy to control im mean come on have you seen me**  
**Im Hot and** let** me tell you this even if we loose I can just get the guys to vote off one of the girls**

**you know before they get any ideas..**

**Sabrinna: ok don't Panic just think positive we will get out of these woods... Right.?**

**Violet: wow didn't exspect to get lost so fast .but hey they wont stop me from winning even if we loose this challenge.**

**End of confessions...**

**Static...**

**Team Bears...**

**"**Ok guys I think the key is just up ahead..Said Brooklyn..  
"finally Said sunny I didn't think my feet could take anymore running..."yeah me to breathed james.

NI ! exclaimed vasilla.. "Huh What is it"

just then vasilla the weird Russian girl grabbed the map..."this Way She said in a Russian Accent..

Confessionals

James: honstley I didn't think she could speak english

Drake: so she finally says something I thought she was mute or something  
and evry time she talked it would just come out all wrong

Erebus: Russians , don't like em , bad exsperinses.

End of confessions...Static...

"So I guess Russian girls leading us know ?" . said Katherine .

"I guess so". exclaimed Brooklyn "Mabye she knows a better way to go..

1 hour later...

"where the heck are we". yelled Drake.."Why did you give that map to her in the first Place" ..  
"Honestly I thought she knew a better way to go said brooklyn , I didn't think we were gonna be walking for a whole hour ..

"then why didn't you say something to her when you knew it was taking to long" , im sorry said Brooklyn I just didn't want to be rude .."that's not the kind of person I am ..

the rest of the group looked at Brooklyn and shrugged..whisperin murmurs can be heard..

**Team Eagles**

"aLright I think were afically lost , I don't even know where we are anymore", said ethan "weve passed this same tree for a whole hour now".

Wait didn't there use to be 11 of us", said violet "I think were missing someone". I think were missing ryan said Achilles..  
"OH my gosh ryan", "i hope he's ok", said sabrinna...

"HEEYYYYY OVER HERE", ryan yelled.. he was standing near some tall trees and his team followed to where he was at.."What th., how did you get over here"  
Said tarqq... "what are you talking about ", i was here the whole time " Ryan said ." you guys were just walking in circles and i decided to just sit over here and admire Nature , this the seventh time ive seen you go around this same spot where i was at and you didnt even see me"...

" What why didnt you say anything ". said rain. " sorry i was just so caught up in this beutiful scenery.." breath taking isnt it. said ryan

Confessionals

**Tarqq: seriouly seventh time going in circles and nature boy has enough time to just sit there and not say anything , in fact he said he saw us going in**  
**circles and he's just admiring nature ,unbeliveble he should care less about nature and more about his team .**

**End of confessions ...static...**

"oh and while i was enjoying the forest I found a path just up the hill , and im pretty sure it leads to camp. Not only that but I found this too."  
Ryan shows his team the key he found...

"Oh my gosh thank you so much ryan you're a life saver" .Exclaimed Rain as she huged him." I thought we were never gonna get out of here".

**Confessionals**

**Rain: honestly after just wandering around the forest for so long I thought id never see my sisters again **  
**well it was just a thought , I mean I knew they'd eventually send in a search party , there's no way Creg mcaw is that cruel**  
**Right...**

**Team bears**

"Oh my goshhh , were never gonna get out of here ",yelled Drake,. at this point Brooklyn felt really bad about handing vasilla the map  
in the first place..and wish she never had ..

**Confessionals **

**Brooklyn: I didn't know this would happen, if I knew we were gonna get hoplessly lost because I gave that Russian girl the map**  
**I never would have done it in the first place , Now Ill probably get voted off for it..**

**sunny: im not made at Brooklyn she made a mistake and we all make mistakes**

**Drake: well on the down side were lost in this godammed forest , but on the upside if we make out alive I know im not going home **  
**tonight, and I know excactly who im voting for..**

**Erebus: if only I could just set the whole place on fire and forget about it..**

**Katherine: they don't have a clue , [laughs out loud].. he he **  
**in time..**

**End of confessions... static...**

hey guys I think I found a way out "..said Katherine ...Finally said drake  
"Son of a b****". exclaimed drake, how did they get here before us"  
.. " And the team Eagles Wins the challenge"... exclaimed Creg , To bad for you bears because not only dindt you find youre key.. but now I"ll be seeing  
you at the first elimination ceremony of the season", and as a reward for the Eagles they'll get to enjoy a five star barbeque.. outside"..

team eagles cheered ...YEAHHHHHHHH!...

"rain , violet over here ,we saved you some". exclaimed sunny and pinky  
..even though were on different teams dosent mean we cant still be sisters"., said sunny  
..."thanks".said violet . "cheers?". cheers". the other two as they raised there glasses .

**ELIMINATION CEROMONY...Team bears**

"

well this is how it works if you receive a marshmellow your safe" if don't receive a marshmellow you must walk the dock of shame  
catch the boat of losers and that person will be eliminated" . said creg

"so the following people are safe"...

"Drake"... after he receives his marshmellow he looks at the rest of his team smirking and showing his big ego...

"Sunny"...she smiles brightly and egerly receives her marshmelllow from creg...

"Pinky"...she receives her marshmellow and eagerly shows her sister she's safe...

"Katherine"...she trips and accidently drops her marshmellow , but scrabbles to pick it up...

"James"...he smiles and receives his marshmellow..

"Okiku"...she recives her marshmellow quietly..

"erebus "...

and "lil T'"...

Well well well we only have one marshmellow left .. said creg

"Vasilla you're on the the chopping Block because you lead you're team into the forest , made them become hopelessly lost  
witch cost you're team the challenge" ..

"Brooklyn you're on the chopping block because you gave vasillia the map in the first place , witch made you're team become lost  
and is why you're team voted for you guys in the first place .. why would you give the map to someone who can't even speak English".  
said creg

"so the person going home tonight is"...

"Vasillia"...

the Russian girl walks to the dock of shame muttering something in Russian,

but is just ignored as she gets on the boat of losers

**Confessionals**

**Brooklyn: OHH my gosh thank goodness that was scary I really thought I was going home .. but I promise im**  
**never making a mistake like that again..**

**Drake: I was going to vote for Brooklyn but , id rather see Russian girl gone then her, but don't worry she'll be'll voted off pretty soon**  
**ha ha ha ah ...**

**sunny: id never vote for Brooklyn she's my friend , and well I had to vote for someone I couldn't vote for drake**  
**cause I knew he wouldn't go home and he'd know I was the only one who voted**  
**for him ...so I went with the majority .. but im glad it's over now whooo...**

**Katherine: I read the votes and if it weren't for drake she'd be gone...**

**End of confessions...static...**

**Eliminated**

**vasillia**


	6. Chapter 6

Aii** !Hii just made the next chapter Enjoy James ****dedcided to skip the disclaimer because im sure they already know..Idotd or tdoyi**

Happy spring break !_ PS decided to change the name a little_

l

l

**chapter 6**

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Oskaki island"...it's your host creg mcaw ..

"Last time on total drama oskaki island" . Announed Creg..." the campers were split into two teams team bears and eagles ..  
and both of the teams challenge was to find the keys to open there cabins by looking for them in the forest, team bears became  
lost do to brooklyns to soft heart to refuse vasillia from leading them, which eventually backfired on her team then became hopelessly lost in the  
forest" ,..

"And team eagles then became lost as well as after there fued witch left there map leading them to key was ripped beyond repair.."  
"they too became lost , but eventually found a way out and found there key due to there teammate Ryan the nature boy, which lead team eagles to victory.."  
and got a reward of a five star barbeque" , "While team bears was left to attend the dreaded elimination ceremony and lose one of there teammates"..

"Who im sure there not gonna miss her." so in the end team bears voted off vasilla and left Brooklyn safe"...for now..!"...  
and that's not all as since Team bears never found the key to there cabins they all had to sleep in tents outside ..

"Also it was revaled by Katherine that she has some sort of plan to stay in the game , but nothing else"..

"and its also revealed that I have a surprise for our campers

"SO will Team bears win the next challenge", WIll Brooklyn regain the trust of her team ,Will Katherine reveal what she's hiding ,  
Will I continue to be the hansome host of the show , And WILL I ever shut up and get own with the show"...

"Find out Now on Total drama oskaki island "..!"

l

l

**Team Eagles girl side cabin**

"morning violet". Rain yawned.. "Morning". said violet..

Rain and violet decided to bunk together since they never really got a chance to talk since they got to the island..

"Wow I slept soo good last night". said rain." how bout you".. "kinda I couldn't help thinking that the other team had to sleep outside cause they couldn't find their key.  
and they lost the challenge so they must be feeling kinda bad".

"Morning you guys ". exclaimed sabrinna..

"Oh sorry did we wake you". said rain. "No I was up for a while now", "but a little edvice you guys shouldn't hang around each other so much people  
Might start to think you guys are in an alliance or something".

"oh no its just I hadn't got to talk to my sisters much since we got here and"...

"don't worry ". said sabrinna , "I Know I was just joking but since were on the subject why not". "Why not what".  
"I mean why not form an alliance an all girl alliance , just the three of us". That way we can all watch each others backs and get to know each other"..

"Hiii girls I just woke up and couldn't help overhearing something about an alliance". yawned alexis as she walked into the room.

**l**

**Confessionals**

**Alexis: I have to get in on this alliance or they'll be to hard to vote off later in the game,**  
**that way I can destroy them and their alliance from the inside out .**

**Violet: I guess an alliance could be a good thing at least until the merge.**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

l

"So can I get in on it please". said alexis

"Okay I guess ". said violet.. "Then I guess it'll be the four of us".

"Wait shouldn't we let mindy in on the alliance since its an all girl alliance". said rain.

"I think Mindys asleep or something". said alexis , Besides its always good to leave one girl out , "Not to mention shes straight up crazy".  
sabrinna giggled a little bit..

Snoring could be heard from the mindys side of the cabin...

l

**Confessionals**

**Mindy:zzzzz[Snoring loudly]zzzzzzzz**

**Alexis: yesss im in now all I have to do is..[snoring can be heard from inside the cofessionals]**  
**what the , is that snoring ! .wait is that mindy . How the heck did she even get in here .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

l

**Team Eagles boys side**

**"Wow I guess everyone's still sleep" . james wisperd to him****self. "I Guess ****I'll go see what the other teams up to ..**

**James slowly crept out of bed as to not wake anyone else ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Team Bears *Outside* **

"Oww my back** ".** Cried sunny** , **i think I slept on a rock or something ".

"Sorry ".said brooklyn..** "**for what ". . "For costing us the challenge if it werent for me we wouldnt be sleeping outside and we wouldnt have had to lose a teamate either".

"Don't blame yourself". Said sunny , "its not your fault you couldn't have known we would get lost".

"Thank you sunny , but still everyone wants to vote me off know and id do anything to stay in the game.".

"Morning sunny , morning brooklynn . what are you guys doing up so early". Said Katherine .

"Just talking ".

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: now is the perfect time to get Brooklyn in an alliance with me, because she said herself she'd do anything to****stay in the game so if an alliance means protection of course she'll agree to it . and if she refuses she'll just be voted off it****s a win/win situation ..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

"Hey you guys why not form an alliaTrance , said kKatherine.

"You mean alliance".

"Yeah that's the word ". .

Yeah sure .said brooklyn .. "Im up for anything if it means I don't have to go home".

Yeah said katherine.

"Sunny you can join to if you like ".said katherine .

"Sure , said sunny . "Can pinky be in on it to . yeah the more the cherryer.

"Its the more the merryer". Said sunny.. "Ohhh i thought it had cherries in it ".said Katherine.."No its merryer". Exclaimed sunny . . "but I don't want to marry you guys I just wanted to be in an alliance"...

**_Confessionals_**

**_Sunny: Seriously is she that dense_**

**_Brooklyn: right now I'd be willing to do anything to stay in the game even be in an alliance with someone stupid as Katherine ._**

**_Katherine: rule number one always make yourself seem below their expectations ,and of course I know how to say alliance . FYI I'm not really the dumb blonde they all think I am .._**

**_End of confessions..._**

**_*Static*_**

**_.Attention_****_e campers report to the docks for your next challege.". "Now".._**

**_"W_**as that cregs voice over the speaker?". Said Katherine.. "Yeah we better go ".

.

Good morning campers ready for your next torture , I mean challenge said creg . the campers were lined up with their teams some of them were still sleep due to it being so early ..

"But first things first I'd like to introduce you to chef ming , she'll be cooking all your disgusting food from this point on "..

"A large Asian lady with a big mole on her left cheek and a buthcher knife in her hand is seen standing next to creg mcaw with a disturbing look on her face ..

"I'm not eating what she cooks " .said drake .. Just then a butcher knife is thrown at drake nearly missing him...

"What are you trying to do kill me".yelled drake .. "You eat what I cook or you die ".exclaimed chef ming.. The other campers seemed a bit nervous..

.Confessional

**Tarqq: I'll eat whatever she cooks as long as I get to live..**

**Drake:I'm still not eating what she makes I'd rather starve.**

**Sunny: she dosnt seem so bad I guess, I mean creg must have been exagerrating when he said her food was disgusting right ? .****y**

**Sabrinna: scary .**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

"that'll be all chef ming "..The large women walks away mumbling something under her breath ..

"Alright campers today well be playing truth or I get to shock you ,So your challenge is to sit in his chair here , and I'll be "asking you personal questions that you have to anserw ."and your goal is to tell the truth , so if you lie you'll be zapped by the machine here next to the chair of truth . " so you guys pick three people on your team and each time they tell the truth your team gets a point , first team to three points wins ..

Both teams are seen whispering to each other about who to pick ..

"OK times up . team eagles since you won the last challenge you guys get to go first, nice advantage huh.

.

.

**Confessionals **

**Conan: how is that an advantage were the first to get shocked that's not fair..**

**Drake: wowI'm almost glad my team lost the last challenge , almost.**

**Katherine: this is bad if they find out about me . It'll ruin my chances . and put a giant target on my back , no worries I'm smart enough to keep my blood pressure from rising to trick them into thinking I'm telling the truth..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

"Alright we picked violet " . said Mindy

Violet cautiously sits in the chair of truth hoping she dosnt get shocked by it ..

"Alright violet first question ", is it true sunny , rain and pinky are your sisters .

"Of coruse they are ..** Truth **

the machine shows a picture of the word of truth above violet.

"So that's one point for team eagles ".

Team eagles .1.

Team bears. .0.

.

"Alright team bears who do you pick".

"We decided sunny should go " said Brooklyn

"Sunny this question is very easy I'm sure you should get right ". What is my favorite color".

How the heck is she suppose to know that ".exclaimed drake.

"Camo". Said sunny ..

**Truth**

Sunny gently got out of the seat and stood next to her team..

"How did you know that ". Said James .. " I know everyone's favorite color mines is yellow yours is blue ,Brooklyn's is red and chef Ming's is scarlet and gold ..Wow that's impressive ...

"Next up team eagles who is it ".

Meeee! Shouted Mindy ..

"YesI've always wanted to be on a lie detector thingy but I never got a chance cause they could never catch me.".

"Wait who could never catch you .said creg . "ummm no one just forget I said it ..

"Anyways your question is ". Who were you referring to a couple of secounds ago .Everyonee stared at Mindy waiting in anticipation for her anserw .. "Uhhhh no one , nobody.

**Lie**

just as mMindy was about to jump out of her seat she was shocked just as the buzzer went off..

Owe that hurt .my head..

"Well i guess well never know folks .".

I'll go next .exclaimed Brooklyn .

"OK Brooklyn did you loose the last challenge on purpose".

"No i did not she yelled."

**Truth**

.

Team bears .2.

Team eagles .1.

"Alright team eagles whos Next .

"Conan" said Achilles I think ... He turned back around to get reassurase from his team to which they nodded.n " alright Conan here's your question .

"Do you think Alexis is hot ".

"No i m actually gay".

**Truth **

**. **

**Confessionals**

**Drake: I knew it , but I didn't think it was true because that's what all guys like me say to nerds like him its no fun when they actually admit it ya know..**

**Alexis:I'm actually shocked he's the only cute nerd I on this island . too bad I can't manipulate him like i did the rest of the guys .****n**

**Katherine :I really didn't expect that coming from the only other person whos probably smarter than me on this island , or maybe he was lying and faked it like I was going to do , but then why would he do it in the first place , I'm watching you Conan or is thats even your real name ..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

.

.

"Alright then next up please , I kind want this thing to shock people ya know that's why I bought it .

I'll go ,. Said Lil t

" Alright now "

"Lil t what's you real name? ".

"Tyrone "

**Truth **

.

next is who again..

me im next , said tarqq

" so tarqq you question ". Do you have a crush on anyone here ? ".

Yes

**Truth **

**.**

team eagles .3.

team bear. .3.

.

.

Team bears who's next on your team said creg.

Katherine

"Alright Katherine on a scale from 1 to 10 how smart are you..

Uhhh I'm I m ..

A .. 49 and a half ?

**. **

**Confessionals ****e**

**Katherine: I couldn't say a number between 1 and 10 because then they'd know i was lying and find out and I couldn't lie either cause then I'd get shocked so I chose the dumb way I guess..get shocked.. Man I guess someone knows my secret and by someone I mean creg ..**

**End of confessions...**

*** Static***

**.**

**.**

**Truth**

"well I guess technically your both right and wrong . no your defiantly wrong even though the machine said you were right meaning you cheated and didn't answer it truthfully.".

Zappzzzappppzzzzz...

Owwwww that hurtt ..of all the sadistic stupid idiotic reventestically stupid...

"Ugh I mean vesdffgvhjb ghghuhydf nnhhjgffefsd. 49 +1 ..

"Ummm what was that " . said Brooklyn

"I know what happend". Said drake , she was so stupid she broke the machine ..

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: whooooo I'm safe my secret is safe , that was too close I almost blew my cover their..thank goodness thier are still people on this island stupider than me ..**

**End of confessional...**

***static***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ooookay then , moving on who's next for team eagles**

"I am " said Alexis

Alright then

"What do you plan to do with the money if you win ?".

"Burn this place to the ground ".

**Truth **

umm OK then that's a little uhh never mind .. Moving on then iI guess , said creg .

.

.I'mm next , said James as he hurryed to sit down ..OKk what's your middle name

Allession

**truth **

"girls naAme ".shouted drake in a mocking tone .

"SoI like the name my mom gave me..".

Drake started to laugh ..ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha .. Yeah you would..

.

Team bears . 4.

Team eagles .4.

Ya knowweren't suppose to go over three people but since we started getting voulenters I can't say no , as long as I get to shock some campers , but unfourtanately since we only have a limited time on the show, said creg were going to have to go into a the breaker and end all the fun..

Since its a tye right now we'll go into sudden death .now each of you guys pick one person from your team and whoever answers the next question first truthfully wins the challenge..and you can't pick someone who has already gone..

Team bears

"Were gonna have to pick drake sunny ".said brooklyn .. We can't put up pinky cause she's apart of our alliance and if she looses the rest of the team will probably vote her off for loosing the challenge ..your right said sunny ,. Let's put in drake..

"Yeah but how are we gonna convince him".said katherine..

Don't worry he'll do it..

"Hey drake I bet you couldn't win the challenge , said Brooklyn..

"I bet i could " , but why would I want to .if we loose I get to send you or happy sunshine girl over there home . so I'll go the easy way ".

"I dont think so drake ". Exclaimed Brooklyn . you see me, sunny , pinky and Katherine are in an alliance and if you don't go up there and we loose were all gonna vote you off tonight , the choice is yours ..

"Fine then ".said drake . I'll do it .

"Ahh creg we pick drake .

Wow how did you convince him said katheine . I have my ways.

.OK then so its drake against tarqq ."and that means we get to use the second chair of truth for this challenge".

Both drake and tarqq sit in the chairs nervously and are a bit unnerved..

"Now the question ".

What is your deepest darkest secret ?

Both drake and tarqq fell silent , and sweat could be seen dripping from tarqqs face as they both struggled to anserw.

**Confessionals**

**Drake:Shit shit shit , man I'm srewed. If I don't say anything I loose the challenge but if I do I'm screwed even more..**

**Tarqq: im going to tell em I mean I guess its not that much of a secret I got so what the heck.**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**"**i have a crush on okiku ".exclaimed tarqq . . okiku blushed a deep red , and could be seen turning her head sideways to avoid anyone from seeing her blush..

"Okiku you oK" said Brooklyn.. "Yeah I'm fine ". I just um .. Had to get something out of teeth that's all..

"Oh for a secound there i thought you were blushing ".. "No i wasnt she defended.."..

.

Ok since tarqq anserwed first that means team eagles win the challenge

Team eagles .5.

Team bears .4.

.

Yeahhhhhhh...

.

.

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: I'm on a team of losers.**

**Drake:I'm not worried I held up my end of the bargain so I shouldn't be going home . as for everyone else I already convinced them to vote that happy sunshine girl , sunny or whatever . man can't wait to see her go home ..**

**End of confessions..**

***Static***

.

.

Team bears ill be seeing you at the elimination cromony again... But even though you lostt you still get the key to your teams cabin so know you can sleep inside tonight . for a change "..

.

**Confessionals**

**Sunny: well at least we can finally sleep on a bed tonight , my back is killing me ,wow im gonna catch some zs after tonight.**

**Katherine: finally a bed , at least one thing good came from this...**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elimination Ceremony...Team bears ...again...**

"alright you guys know how this works". If you ddon't receive a marshmallow you will be eliminated ,if you do receive a marshmallow your safe"..

So the following people are safe ...

"Katherine"...

"Lil t akaTyrone"...

"Erebus"...

"Okiku"...

"Brooklyn"...

"Pinky"...

"James"...

Your all safe ...

Well sunny , drake ,I only have one marshmallow left..

"Just give me my marshmallow already ,and send happy girl home already..

"The one going home is...

Drake !...

"What ! , no f****** way that's impossible ...you double crossed me ".. Said drake as he pointed at Brooklyn..

"Just then drake grabbed Sunny's arm and pulled out a knife from his pocket , I'm not going anywhere he said..

"If. Im going happy sunshine b**** is coming with me . I'm not about to go home .."help screamed sunny as drake pulled the knife closer ,.

Just then sunny bit drakes hand and escaped from his hold on her, . she ran towards the others as police behind grabbed both drakes arms and handcuffed him..

"When did these cops get here ", exclaimed drake. " I called them just after I read the votes,. Said creg. "I knew you would try something like this if you got voted off so I called your patrol officers to come get you and take you back to juevy, . do you think I'm that stupid to not have police on standby with someone with a criminal record on the island..exclaimed creg..

Drake was taken away to the dock of shame and on the boat of losers while still being handcuffed and taken away by his patrol officers..

"You haven't seen the last of me". Yelled drake..

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Sunny:i can't believe that just happens he could have killed me and he was a criminal..**

**Katherine: he was a criminal? , But how? , why?, **

**Brooklyn:I'm glad we decided to vote him off he could have killed someone..**

**Pinky: oh my goodness ,I don't even know what just happened ..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tune in next time for total drama oskahki island...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eliminated **

**. vasillia**

**. drake**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed ( : **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello just updating and kinda stopped this fanfiction for a while cause I kinda feel i went wrong somewhere and people stoped reviewing my fanfiction . but I promise soon as this fanfic gets at least one review the next chapter will be up as soon as possible**

**thank you for your consideration..**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI guys just giving you the next chapter and if you read chapter 6 and liked it then im sure youll like this one .. and sorry about saying stopping the fic i just needed to know someone was there you know. otherwise its just like talking to yourself... but i will continue the fic it took some time and its finally done,  
So Enjoy !**

**Chapter 8**

Hellooo and welcome back to total drama oskaki island, last time on total drama the campers went through  
a gruesome lie detecter challenge where they were painfully shocked if they told a lie and came out unharmed if they told the truth ,  
during the challenge mindy revealed something saying that they could never catch her , leaving the campers wondering who ..they... was.  
, But mindy wasnt the only one.. katherine revealed in the confessionals that she wasnt really the dumb blond eveyonelse thoght she was. meaning she's probebly smartest contestant in the game so far.., tarqq revealed his crush on okiku and eventually it was drake who was sent home after making a deal with brooklyn to do the challenge , but he was later double crossed by brooklyn after his team lost the challenge sending him home in hand cuffs

And it was revealed that drake was a juvinile criminal who almost killing sunny during the elimination ceromony but was sent home on the boat of losers.  
repeating the words i'll be back .. will drake come back , i dought it , will katherines secret get revealed , will sunny recover from her shock from the previous night and will we find out just who was mindy refering to .. find out know on total drama oskaki island !.

.

.

"Frozen inside without your torch , without your crimsion touch for what I ask for isn't much .as all I wish is just to hear what you said . but I fear only you are the life amoug the dead".

"That was beautiful" . said violet as she approched the boy wearing all black .

"Thank you" . said Ethan .. "Did you right that yourself". Said violet".. "Yes ". "I've been writting for a long time now" , I guess I'm kinda into the supernatural thing". .

"By the way what's your name" . said violet.

"My names Ethan , Ethan black "..

"That's a nice name though Im not really a big fan of the color black, but I guess its like my 5th faviorte color".., " my names"...

"Violet" ! I already know". Said Ethan.

"But how could you have possibly known that this is like the first time I've ever said anything to you ".

" I pay attention to my surrondings ", that's why I haven't talked to anyone since I got hear". " I've been watching all of you and I really don't want to get involved with anything"..."oh by the way what's that crate there for , the one next to you , and why is it filled with yellow flowers.".said violet

"

"I don't know how that got there, and I don't really want to know to be honest"..

"Well I'm going to the cafeteria to get some breakfast ", you coming".said violet.. "No the only food I need is solitude". Said Ethan..

**.**

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Violet: what's wrong with him. I'm not really sure how to even approach this guy , he's like really ominous ,but I'm sure he's a really nice person on the inside I think..?**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**"**Morning everyone, morning chef ming ".exclaimed violet . "what's for breakfast".she said as she grabbed a tray and eagerly walked up to the counter..

"Sludgul suprise " .said chef ming as she scooped something from a bucket and dropped what looked like a brownish green slob onto violets plate .

"Umm I think I'll skip breakfast "..

Chef ming grabbed her butcher knife and slammed it onto the counter , and snarled..

"Umm never mind I forgot I shouldn't pass up such a great opportunity to try your...delicious... Food ...".

Violet hurried to sit down next to her sisters and get as far away from chef ming as possible .."she scares me a little". Said violet.."yeah its best to just pretend to like it then deal with her". Said rain..

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Achilles: is this stuff even safe to eat **

**Tarqq: gross**

**Mindy: how could this lady make this stuff.**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

.

"Attention , attention campers ", please report to the docks for your next challenge "..

The campers where quick to hurry and leave there disgusting food behind as chef ming was left standing there grunting.

.  
" alright campers todays challenge is a survival challenge". "this better not be a stupid forest challenge again". exclaimed erebus.  
"as a matter of fact its not ". said creg. "youll be surviving chef ming ". the large Asian lady smirked a scary evil grin holding a giant paintball gun.

"Your challenge is to survive chef ming for one hour , if your team survives the longest , then you and your team win the challenge".

"Wait where's sunny I don't see her".said violet .. "Actually it dosnt really matter since this challenge won't require all of your teammates to be present, . said creg.."all you have to worry about is winning the challenge".. "Its okay I'm sure she just overslept". Said Mindy conforting violet.."by the way what's that crate of yellow flowers next to creg". Said Mindy .. "Actually I'm having them moved due to my allergies , I can't stand these things . "anyway onto the challenge

Your time starts now.. Go

.

.

"Violet! Over here cmon". Said rain .. Violet hurried over to where rain was at , as they both hid under a moss covered log .

.

.

"Ahhhhh". "Run dude run". Yelled Tyrone . chef ming was chasing after the three guys in front of her with such force it looked like she was bulldozing the air as she swung her giant arms .."

.

**Confessionals**

**Achilles**: **how** **the** **hell** **is** **she** **running** **so** **fast** .

**Tyrone: when I turned around all I could see is that scary ugly woman's face** .

**Conan**: **as** **big** **as** **she is I how is gaining on us**

**End** **of** **confessions**...

***Static***

.

." I've got you now ". Yelled chef ming as she aimed the giant paintball gun in her hands and plunged toward..

Shots could be heard in the distance as the forest then fell silent...

.

.

Brooklyn continued running away from the noise she could hear knowing chef ming was after someone until she stopped as everything went silent..

.

**Confessionals**

**Brooklyn: did it just get quiet all of a sudden.**

**Alexis: OK why is it so quiet..**

**Chef ming:...**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

.

"Hey violet, did it just get quiet all of a sudden , wasn't there someone yelling a minute ago.."I don't know I think its best just to stay here though".. "OK"..

.

.

Brooklyn procceded to hide behind a large tree as she peeked around the corner. "I wonder where she went ". Said Brooklyn.

"Behind you"...

*static*

.

.

Mindy ran furiously while trying to think of a place to hide ."that's it , I know exactly where to hide "..

**Confessions**

**Mindy: she'll never find me in here , this is the perfect place to hide , I'm just gonna stay in the confessionals until the challenge is over ..this challenge is as good as mine ..Heyy what are you doing in here you can't.. !.((The door suddenly swong open to the confessionals revealing chef ming standing there as she proceeded to blast Mindy with her gun covering her in a enormous amount of paint..**

**...**

**...end of confessions...*static*.**

.

.

Chef ming proceeded to cross a mysterious moss covered log , until she heard a small squeak coming from underneath gently stepped off it and proceeded to slowly lift the log reaveling the two girls that where hiding under it ..

violet and rain scrambled to get away from the large women standing over them as she proceeded to take aim and fired 2 rounds of paintballs at them as they attempted to run away...

.

59 minutes later..

.

.

**Confessionals**

**Mindy:no fair she got me on the toilet, they cheated, I'm practically covers in paint.**

**Alexis:I'm soaked . great , now my weeks ruined...**

**Erebus: how the heck did she find us all so fast..this lady's a freak of nature or something..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

.

every camper except sunny and Ryan walked back to camp drenched in paint ..

"OK looks like you guys had a fun time". Said creg .. "Just shut up , we already had enough for one day". Said Ethan.

**Confessionals**

**Ethan: I wasn't even doing anything when she got me . it happens so fast only a poem could describe it..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

.

.

"Well it looks like the team eagles won this one since sunny is no where to be found , and there's only one minute left and I dought she'll show up now. . just then Ryan emerged from the sand underneath cregs feet as he fell over.. "Did we win Yet ". Said Ryan.. "why were you hiding under the sand ". Said Achilles .. .."I just felt like becoming one with nature during the challenge and the sand feels really good like I was apart of the soil". Just as Ryan fully pulled himself out of the sand a rustling sound could be heard from the bushes near by as chef ming emerged from them and fired her paintball gun at Ryan covering him in paint..

"Well times up and since neither team has any teammates left.. "Mrphabrphfffb". Just then a muffled sound could be heard from the crate of yellow flowers ..

Sunny rose up from the crate holding her head and seemed a little bit confused about what was going on .."Sunny ! . exclaimed violet as she ran over and hugged her sister as well the others after lifting her out of the crate."I was so worried about you we didn't know where you were, but I'm glad your okay , and you won the challenge..

"What were doing a challenge".exclaimed sunny.

"not anymore since you won the challenge". Said pinky.

"I did , how".."its a long story , but how did you get in that crate.

"Well I was a little depressed this morning and saw this crate of yellow flowers outside the cabins on my way to the cafeteria and thought I'd pick one to cheer myself up but then I fell in by accident and got stuck ..

"Then why didn't you call for help sunny ".. "I tried but no one could hear me "..

"Well it dosnt matter I'm just glad your here". Said violet as she hugged her sister again..

"Well team eagles". Said creg. "Looks like I'll be seeing you at elimination ceremony. And congrats team bears on your first win ..

.

**Confessions**

**Sunny: wow I can't believe our team finally won our first challenge. I'm excited , but confused at the same time. And I have no idea how we won but I'm glad anyway.**

**Katherine: bout time we won a challenge .**

**Tyrone: finally..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**Elimination Ceremony...Team Eagles...**

Alright team eagles since this is your first elimination ceremony I'll explain how things work whoever didn't receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and if you do receive one your safe...

"So the following people are safe"..

"Achilles"

"Rain"

"Sabrinna"

"Alexis"

"Tarqq"

"Austin"

"Ethan"

"Conan"

"Carl"

Annnnnnddd

.

"Violet".

"You guys all get marshmallows"..

"I only have one marshmallow left , and there are two of you that remain".

"Mindy , Ryan"...

"the person going home is...

.

.

.

."Ryan"..!.

.

"What, but how , why ! ".. "Sorry dude but that's who the people voted for ", your out...

Ryan walked the dock of shame and climbed onto the boat of losers.."well it was natures decision that I take my leave and I'm happy to have met you all . thank you"..

5 votes Mindy

6 votes Ryan

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Alexis: I had to vote off Ryan he was the only guy who I couldn't manipulate with my charms, instead he was more focused on his precious nature than me . so I had to vote for him , and all I had to do was convince my all girl alliance to vote him off which was easy to do seeing how he lost the challenge and all . and Mindy just might be dum enough to make an alliance with if my current alliance figures me out . so until then violet, sabrinna, and rain will have to do. He he hm hm hm. .**

**Rain: I didn't want to vote for Ryan , but Alexis and sabrinna told me to . and I couldn't say no because were in an alliance . and they might've gotten the wrong idea.. But why did it have to be Ryan . he's a nice person and him of all people , even though he lost the challenge for us its no reason to vote him off.. Not that I like him or anything its just ..why?.**

**Sabrinna: I was voting for crazy girl until Alexis had the bright idea to vote off Ryan . but I guess she had her reasons..**

**Violet: bye Ryan !.**

**Conan: That was unexpected..**

**. **

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**Eliminated **

**.Vasillia**

**.Drake**

**.Ryan **

**.**

**,**

**Hope you liked it ! ( : **

**Next chapter is a surprise and will be up soon... **


	9. Chapter 9

.  
** hellooo . im back ! .. im so sorry if this is late , but at least im trying . so for the next chapter i'll let you decide who goes home , because obiviously there your oc's so you should get a say in how they vote , only if want that is like sometimes , but if there are no votes or if its a tie breaker, then someone will be chosen at random .. so no need to get nervous . all you need to do is vote , but don't worry it's just for this one time ...so pick carefully your vote could decide who's going home.. and ask yourselfs how this could benefit your character ...no worrys right ! .. Good... you can pick who to vote for down below ...**  
**..HAVE FUN !...**

**[mindy]  
[alexis]  
[rain]  
[violet]  
[sunny]  
[Achilles]  
[erebus]  
[carl]  
[lil T, aka tyrone]..  
[Katherine]..  
[okiku]  
[tarqq]  
[ethan]  
[Brooklyn]  
[pinky]  
[Austin]  
[Conan]  
[Sabrinna]**

**thank you for participation ...**


	10. Chapter 10

Hiii** you guys i finally tallied all the votes and ready to start the next chapter ; here you go.  
ENJOY ! .**

.

.

"Hello and welcome to back Total drama oskaki island" Exclaimed Creg ." Back for your faviorte new host i bet" .. "No i bet your here for the exciting , mind blowing drama  
that's gonna happen today Right Here !, Right Now ! on total drama oskaki island"..

**1:24 Am**

**"ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! all campers please report to the docks for some important news"..**

10 minutes later

the campers all stood up barley awake trying not collapse on the ground ..  
"what the heck Creg " , Its like the middle of the night ". said Mindy. " i was having the perfect dream about gerard".

"who the heck is gerard ". said sunny yawning .. "nothing , its no one".. "man i just want to go back to sleep". said Ethan..

"Ewwww what is that on your face" . said Katherine pointing at the green mask on alexis face .."Its a beauty treatment of course , you blond idiot".

**Confessionals**

**Alexis: what the heck is wrong with this creg . he just interruppted my beauty sleep.**  
**next time im just gonna wear earplugs , and go back to sleep..**

**mindy: im Ssooo tiiired ...**

**violet: i wonder what creg wants . mabye i can just take i quick nap or something..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

.

"Well the reason why i've called you all here is for an elimination ceromony"..

"WHAT !" . shrieked violet .

"how , why ,we haven't even done a challenge yet"..  
" thats techenically not true you see a couple of days ago we had a secret challenge". said creg

"what challenge". said sabrinna.

"well your challenge was to enter a secret vote for the person you wanted to go home , and that person would be going home and never ever never ...Ever ! come back Ever "..

**Confessionals**

**violet: no this can't be . if i go i don't want to go like this ..**

**Katherine: i remember this a couple of days ago . creg had told me to write someones name down on a piece of paper and hand it to him .**  
**But he didn't say what it was for though , and im guessing he did that to the rest of the campers as well . Either way someones going**  
**home tonight and itnot going to be me i assure you..**

**Erebus: oh no the name i wrote down was ..**

**katherine: you'd have to be a complete idiot to not know what it was for though , i figured that out before i even handed him the paper..**

Okiku: oh my gosh i wrte down his name by accident..

**Rain: i know excaltly what i was doing when i wrote her name down . and if your listening , this for what you made me do ..goodbye .**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

.

"Well campers if you have't figured it out by now that paper i handed you a couple of days ago was one way ticket off this island..literally"..  
"and if you also haven't noticed this elimination ceromony is not going to be the same as the others... "whoevers name i pull from this jar more times than anyone else that person will be going home , and theres a suprise at the end of the ceromony that will change the game from now on "..

"this way to the elimination ceromony".

.

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: oh my gosh its already 2 o'clock in the morning and were about to have an elimination ceremony . why can't I just go to sleep . **

.

.

**Elimination Ceremony**

**.**

"Alright". Said creg. "This is how its gonna work in the jar the name I pull the most will be eliminated . no marshmallows this time ". Creg procceded to pull a name from the jar..

1 vote tarqq

1 vote James

1 vote Katherine

1 vote sabrinna

1 vote Alexis .

1 vote mindy

.

2 votes Katherine

3 votes Katherine

.

2 votes Sabrinna

2 votes Sunny

3 votes sunny

.

3 votes sabrinna

4 votes sabrinna

4 votes sunny

4 votes Katherine

.

"Well it looks pretty clear that either sunny , sabrinna , or Katherine .. is going home so why note just skip to the final vote shall we"..

Katherine looked stared intently at the paper hoping it wasn't her going home..the other two girls looked at each other and then turned away and closed there eyes ..

The last vote...

"The person going home tonight is...?...?...

...?...

...

.

.

.

.

.

Sabrinna !

.

"What !" "Your lying I don't believe you"..

"Come see for yourself then the votes don't lie ". Said creg .

Chef ming came up behind her and grabbed her thinking her leg to the boat as it proceeded to to take off..

"Wait I...ahhhhhhhhhh...you can't do this..shouted sabrinna in the distance as the boat moterd across the water with her dragging behind it...

.

"Oh and one more thing ". Said creg. "As of now there are no More Teams , everybody for themselves.. Goodnight..

.

**Confessionals**

**Rain: bye bye sabrinna . that's what you get for making me vote off Ryan ..**

**Katherine: looks like someone knows my secret and tryed to vote me off . those stupid idiots might not be as stupid as I thought they were .. When I find out who wrote my name down I'm going to freaking destroy them ! ...**

**Violet: rain told me what sabrinna made her do and so I voted for her . even if she didn't do it on purpose I'm glad she's gone...**

**Alexis: no. How could they have known. If they know I told sabrinna to convince them to vote off Ryan then that means there on to me. I have to get rid of those 4 as soon as possible before they vote me off. If sabrinna had stayed a little longer I could have voted off rain before she found out ..right now those 4 are the strongest alliance in the game right now...**

**Erebus: umm OK wow . seems every time I come to these things its a surprise every time..**

**Okiku: I'm glad I didn't vote off tarqq by accident . because I have something to tell him.**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**One by One they all go down...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you all enjoyed tell me what ya think ( : **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiii you guys just thought I'd upload a new chapter a little early so sit back drink some hot coco** **and **

**hope you Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

"Hello and welcome to total drama aftermath"!. Said Bridgett .. "Today were going to be interviewing on the show everyone who's been eliminated so far , as well as some extra surprises on the show to too , like discussing everything that goes on behind the scenes. and one of them might get a second chance to get back in the game before the merge"..

**Aftermath tune plays.**

**.**

**.**

"Hello and welcome back, I'm your host Bridgett and let me introduce you to our peanut gallery with all the eliminated campers so far , unfourtanetly Jeff is no longer apart of the show as he decided to pursue ...other...opportunities "..so first off we know creg mcaw's new series of total drama is really kicking off so far and we also have some inside info that there might even be a season 2 to the show but so far it hasn't been confirmed ".

"So we also have some viewers that were streaming live on the show right now to tell us what they think so far" .

**the monitor above Bridgett turns on and a screen is seen reaveling a girl with zits and pale skin .**

"So we have our first guest zariah . so zariah tell us what you think of the show so far. Do you have any favorite moments".

"well Bridgett I actually like it alot and i am really excited for the merge coming up ..one of my favorite moments was when chef ming tied sabrinnas leg to the boat and it took off . that was really funny to me I mean"..

"OK zariah thank you for that comment" .said Bridgett .. "OK byeee"..said zariah..

"Speaking of what happened last on the show we have our first guest on the show who was eliminated a while back .. Drake come on down.!."..

**Drake walks down from the peanut gallery and a security guard removes his hand cuffs from his rist as he sits down..**

"So drake a while ago we found out your actually a dangerous juvenile . just what did you did you do to end up in jail anyway"..

"None of your Damn business".said drake .. "Umm okay I understand your a little upset about being voted out . especially by brooklyn., so lets instead talk about what you did after you found out you were going home"..

"Yeah so what".. Said drake.. "Well you almost killed sunny.. holding a knife to someone's neck is just being a poor sport" ..

"I'll show you a poor sport".,said drake as he proceeded to lunge towards Bridgett as the collar around his neck lets out an electric charge zapping him..

"And as an extra precaution we made sure you wouldn't try anything you might regret on the show , so we added an electric collar"..

"You b****"..

"Hey this is a family show . well not technically , but you know what I mean .. I think its time for our next bridgett as the guards continued to take drake away .."Ryan com on down.!.".the boy with the blue eyes walked down from his seat nervously and sat in the guest chair.."Well Ryan how is everything going for you".. ".

"Great I'm actually doing fine .. I'm actually not use to being in the spotlight so I'm a little nervous "..."Don't be". said bridgett .. "There's nothing wrong with a little fame"."So are you upset that you were eliminated" ... Well I'm a little dissipointed I had to leave so early". "Their were a couple of people I wanted to get to know better , but I'm not too blown up about it"..

"So tell me Ryan what are some of your hobbies , things you like to do in your spare time"..

"Well I just love staring up at the sky or looking at the water". Sometimes i do paint or spend time my with family . usually spend my time Swimming or outdoors in nature kinda". "Most people might say I'm weird that way , but I don't really pay attention to them", that's just the way I am"..

"So Nature boy Do you have a crush on anyone on the island"..Ryan blushed ." Umm I ... not that I know of "..

"Oh really , something tells me otherwise ". Bridgett said smiling .. "Oh I uhh , sorry what did you say again I"... " That's OK Ryan you don't have to answer the question"..."Because we already have footage ! "... "What ! ". Exclaimed Ryan.. Ryan looked up to see the moiniter in shock..

"Don't worry Ryan we wouldn't embarrass you like that , plus we want to keep the audience guessing.. don't we "...

Ryan breathed out something under his breath.."Well Ryan that's all the time we have for you , thanks for coming up here "..said Bridgett ..."No problem ". Said Ryan ...Ryan got up and left the his seat and resumed his place in the peanut gallery ..

"OK our next guess is someone who was recently eliminated just a couple of days ago ". Please welcome Sabrina Everyone ! "..."Thank you Bridgett I'm happy to be here"..

"Sabrina what was it like being eliminated , and what did you do that got you eliminated in the first place"..."I'm not sure ". "I just did what Alexis told me to". "She told me to vote off Ryan , and Im guessing I got blamed for it ". I didn't want to do it but Alexis was so convincing "." I didn't realize I was making a mistake , and I felt real upset after I left the game , but it makes me feel a little better getting everything off my chest ya know "..

"Well at least you got to clear the air ". Said Bridgett

"So is their anyone in particular your rooting for to win".. "Well I guess anyone of my friends "..

"Anything you wanna add ". Said Bridgett .. "Nope I'm good ". Said sabrinna.

"Well its time for our last guest , vasillia ".. The odd Russian girl made her way down from the stands at sat next to Bridgett casually ..

"Hello vasillia ".. Said Bridgett . the weird Russian girl mutters something in Russian .. "I'm sorry what did you say". Exclaimed Bridgett . vasillia repeated the phrase , but got no response .. "OK this isn't gonna work ". Said Bridgett . "security get off stage ". The guards proceeded to take vasillia off stage as she started shouting Russian aloud..

"Well I guess well just move on to the sneak peak of what's next on total drama oskaki island ".. The moiniter above Bridgett turns on , and the footage begins to play

.

**Preview...**

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Rain: oh my gosh ! **

**Katherine: impossible . if he's here then I have no choice , but to change my vote .**

**Alexis: I hate this game **

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

"As of now no more teams , and a new twist to eliminations"...

**End of preview...**

**.**

**.**

"Well I hope you guys all enjoyed the special sneak peak we had". "that's all we have for today". "This has been total drama aftermath"...

**Aftermath tune plays **

**.**

**.**

**Hope you all enjoyed ( : **

**Bye ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii you guys . I know your probably like where have you been , but my computer crashed , and I had to really get some stuff done , and know that the latest I post a chapter is seven days . so don't worry . OMG and I finally finished this chapter .  
SO ,  
HOPE YOU ENJOY !**

.

"Hello and welcome back to total drama oskaki island" . announced creg . "Last time on total drama oskaki , sabrinna was eliminated and got her chance to speak her mind on the total drama aftermath show , along with the other eliminated campers , and it was revealed that one of them would get a chance to get back in the game ". "Find out who , and what will happen today on total drama oskaki island ! "..

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: well now that sabrinna's gone . I can start my plan in motion . and being that  
its the merge . im going to have to get rid of one of those color girls .. this will be interesting .**

**Conan: I found out Katherine when we had that truth or false challenge . the only reason I didn't**  
**exspose her was because I knew she'd have me eliminated . if she's smart enough to have everyone think she's that dumb . she's smart enough to convince them I'm lying .. I thought if I voted for her , and convinced a couple of people to vote off the so called dumb blond .**  
**she'd panic and reveal herself . but she seems more calm now then ever .. man I hate people like her . being manipulative uhh..**

**violet: now its the merge , and me and my sisters plan to go all the way . so we have me and my sisters and Katherine I think , she's not to bright ,but I think she's a nice person..**

**END of confessional...**

***Static***

.

the campers all stood at the docks to see what creg had in store for them ..

"hello campers ". said creg ridding up in a jeep . " if you where to tired to here me from two days ago then you ,  
then let me inform you that the merge has officially began . No more Teams from this point on .. and it's every camper for themselves "..

**Confessional**

**Brooklyn: can't Belive I made it to the merge , but it kinda came a little early I guess . I guess creg didn't like the idea of the whole team thing . but hey I've still got my alliance , so i'm ready to win this thing.**

**End of confessionals..**

***Static***

"Alright now campers your probably wondering why I called you here ". "it's because I've got a little supprise for all of you"..  
just then a boat rolled up and someone stepped off ..

**Confessionals**

**Rain: Oh my gosh .**

**Katherine: Damn if he's here i'll have to change my vote !.**

**End of confessionals ...**

***Static***

the Guy stepped off the boat , and smiled. "hi everyone". he said..  
"Hi Ryan". said rain. ryan turned his gaze to rain , as she turned away blushing . she didn't think he'd actually look at her directly..  
"Hii rain". he said smiling ..

"what the hell is he doing here". yelled erebus . "he was eliminated "..  
"yes , but as a little surprise for the merge , I decided to bring back the third most popular person on the show right now"..

"third !". yelled alexis .. "i'd better be number one then if that nature loving freak is number 3 "..  
"sorry ". said creg . "that's classified info ", and im not allowed to say anything further".. said creg .

"And that's not all as of now their is a new twist to eliminations ". Said creg

.

**Confessionals**

Brooklyn: what twist what the hell is it ..

End of confessions...

*Static

"Now on to the challenge"..

"Todays challenge ".

.

**To be continued ...**

**Sorry guy's im gonna have to end the chapter here, but the next chapter will be up soon . so tell me what you guys think , and I am so clase to 50 reviews so if you would just hit that button below I would appreciate it thank you..**

**Hope you enjoyed !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone I just finished this chapter , and I am almost done with the next one so Enjoy !**

.

"alright campers for todays challenge will be a go'cart race . the last person across the finish line will be eliminated , as well as someone you vote off"..  
"so just follow the race course around the island , and anyone who goes off the track will be eliminated".

"so .. any questions".. mindy suddenly started to raise her hand , but was just ignored by creg .  
"good then lets start the challenge". said creg. "the go'carts are on the track behind you guys..

**.**

**Confessionals**

**James: Oh sweet , a Go'Cart race. I haven't done one of these since I was like twelve . it never gets old..  
I can't wait to smoke everyone in a go'cat .**

**Achilles: wow I haven't ridden a go'cart in like forever.**

**Katherine: Damn had to be go'carts . why can't we ever do a intellectual challenge.**  
**well I suppose as long as I tail behind violet I should be ok. .**

**Mindy: no fair Creg just ignored me.**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

The campers turned around and saw the go'carts behind them.  
"I call the purple one ". Yelled Violet , as she jumped into cart quickly.. "Violet save the Yellow one for me ". Said sunny Running after her .  
the rest of the campers jumped into the carts lighting fast .

"See ya at the finish line ". said James In the black Go'Cart..Pinky Ran up to the Pink Go'Cart only to find Katherine Was alredy in the pink Go'Cart .  
"Ohh Did you want this one". said Katherine.. "Here you can have it just let me"...Katherine pretended to struggle with the seat belt , buying for time .

Just then Chef ming walked up Wearing a High heels and tight jeans and bra while holding a race flag ..  
"Ewww gross said Tyrone. "That's just Nasty "..

Chef ming Grunted and waved the flag .."GOOO !"...

All the other campers raced off leaving smoke behind them.. "Ohh is time to go already ". said Katherine Dumbfoundly . "sorry Pinky I Can't get this seat belt off , so i'll just have to see you at the Finish line "..

"That's ok ". Said pinky before Katherine drove off leaving a trail of smoke behind her ..

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: wow that was so easy . she Is such an idiot . man I can't wait till she gets eliminated. like**  
**who can't open a freakin seat belt..**

**Pinky: Oh my gosh , I blame myself for not just grabbing a different go'cart when I could. it's not katherines fault . she's just. ya know**  
**Kinda dum , I guess..i mean she couldn't even get a seatt belt off .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

Tarqq and james were tied for first with erebus , violet , and the rest of the campers following behind , as the sound of the carts racing along the track could be heard.  
"Eat my Dust ". said tarqq racing up to first place in a silver car .

"Hey sunny you seen pinky she's not behind behind us"... "she probably just got a late start ". said Violet racing infront of sunny .  
"better be careful or might beat you though". yelled violet as she raced ahead past a steep turn..

**Confessionals**

**Sunny: to be honest I'm having fun**

**Katherine: Now all I have to do is just stay right in front of pinky to make sure she donsn't cross the finish line in time**

**Pinky: oh my gosh . I had to grab a go'cart at the last second . now im in last place , and I probably never catch up**

**End of confession...**

***Static***

.

Pinky was far behind Katherine , but slowly gaining .." Hey Katherine look behind you". yelled pinky..  
"Oh heyy Pinky". exclaimed Katherine looking behind her . Just as they turned across a steep turn Katherine skidded into pinky's cart almost knocking her off the road which forced her to stop ..

"sorry". Katherine said innocently as she sped up leaving smoke in pinky's face ..  
Katherine stoped her kart and removed her seat belt with ease . as she headed into the clearing ahead .

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: you know I saw the most bueatiful rocks just lying their and I couldn't resist. after all  
I can't have her cacthing up to me.**

**Pinky:Ya know apart of me . kinda thinks she did that on purpose .**

**End of confessionals...**

***Static***

**.**

Katherine walked back to her kart placing rock behind it on the track . and jumped back into her kart racing away .

"ALright know". said pinky. , as she started her kart back up . racing up the track past the steep turn . "Damn who put rocks on the damn track ..said pinky , sa her kart came to an apropt hault in the middle of track .

.

jame's raced ahead of tarqq at the last minute closing in on the finish line leaving tarqq and violet in second and third place , as he tore through the ribbon at finish  
"Wow that was Fun ". James said excitedly

"Hey where's kathrine , pinky and Brooklyn".. "im not sure . but they should be here.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I hope pinky dosnt come in last .**

**james: that was fun.**

**End of confessional...**

***Static***

**.**

just minutes later Katherine and Brooklyn raced past the finish line with pinky following behind .

"Well pinky since you came in last you are eliminated ". Said creg.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: All thanks to me . really this is just so funny.**

**End of confessions...**

***STatic***

**Elimination Ceromony...  
**  
"Bye violet , Bye sunny and rain . i'll miss . Said pinky stepping on the boat of losres byeeeeeee... Goodbye as her sisiters waved back at her ...

**End of ceremony ...**

**Hope you enjoyed sorry had to cut it a little short though . nexy chapter up soon...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii you everyone here's the next chapter sorry if its kinda late , it's getting kinda hard to make new challenges so if you guys could send in your suggestions I would appreiciate it thank you. and I finally made 50 reviews and im so happy . and I just want to thank all of you .. and that's why I' made a special chapter to celebrate it. and just want to give a shout out to all of you .. and at the bottom of the chap there you'll find my special thanks to all of you..  
so here's the next chapter ENJOY !.**

**3:42 am**

"ATTENTION , all campers report to the docks immedeatitly"..announced creg

**Confessionals**

**Alexis: seriously were doing this again. I swear im gonna freakin kill creg waking me up this late again.**

**Conan: what the hell creg .**

**Mindy: I cant even have one deasent dream. whyyyyy ...**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

all the campers lined up at the docks awaiting cregs announcement..

"now the reason I've called you all here is to announce a special surprise to the game now".

"Cant we do this in the morning ". said conan .. "Fraid not ". said creg . "anyways chef ming has took the liberty to hide somewhere on the island a hidden immunity idol .  
and the person who finds it will be safe from being eliminated one time at the elimination ceremony and the person with the next most amount of votes will be eliminated instead ".

"and all eliminations from this point on until the final six will be double eliminations ... starting tonight "..

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: HA aha ha ah ha ha ha . its on now**

**Sunny: it would be fantastic if I found that idol .**

**Achilles: im kinda nervous . I mean Im lucky for even makig it this far ,but creg just has to make it more difficult..**

**alexis : wow now I can get rid of two losers for the price of one.**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

"Ok campers you all have one hour to do whatever you want . i'd suggest you'd spend this time looking for the idol or deciding who your sending home tonight ".

the campers proceeded to walk back to their cabins until the hour was up ..

"Hey rain ". said ryan from behind her .

"Huh'. rain turned around to face him . "Oh hi ryan". rain said nervously . "do you uhh need something"..

"well I actually wanted to tell you something ".. " well I .. I .. sorry this is kinda hard to say , but I ..". Heyyy you guys what are you two doing out here aren't you cold . said violet . rain looked at violet sort of half blushing . "oh I uhh . I mean we were uhh ..

Violet turned around and started walking back to the cabin realizing what she interrupted . " well you too do whatever you guys were just doing im going back inside '.

the two blushed standing their in the cold in silence .. " uh ryan it is getting kinda cold out here i'll see you later I guess ". "oh sure yeah ,". "hey rain". he called out as she turned around before being being lightly kissed as she blushed a deep red . ryan rushed back to the cabins as rain stood their in shock she tried to process what just happened ..

**Confessionals**

**Rain: am I ..I must be still asleep am I ..**

**violet: im not entirely sure whats going on . but from my point of view it was pretty obvious .**

**Katherine: I saw the whole thing . I cant have this if he and rain are together than that basically means an this means one of them has to go... tonight !.. if they get together it will ruin my plains and I cant have that..**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

"hey alexis". said Katherine. as she walked into the cabin.." this better be good , your interrupting my bueaty sleep..said alexis.." I kinda noticed that it looks like your in an alliance violet and rain. said Katherine.  
"that's none of your business and how did you find out about that". said alexis

"well I just happen to be in alliance with all of the color girls .. " what '. "yep".  
"and I need your help in doing something for me lets just call it a temporay alliance ..

**Confessionals**

**Alexis: so she isn't as dumb as I thought she was . and an alliance could help me get rid of those color girls . depending if this is a trap or not.**

**Katherine: right where I want her . I knew she wasn't really friends with them . I overheard rain say she was going to vote her off . because of ryan and this is just another oppertuniy to get rid of one them..**

**End of confessions...**

***static***

"

listen alexis I need your help . in voting off one of the color girls tonight . can you do that ..  
"how do I know this isn't a trap '. "well that's because I was the one who got rid of pinky".. "your lying "..  
"no im not why do you think it me and her where in last place . I had to make sure she didn't win of course" ..

**Confessionals**

**Alexis: ok she's not just smart this girl is a genius**

. **well it looks like I got the beauty and she's got the brains .  
this might not be such a bad idea .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

"Alright Katherine im in ". said alexis . "so you got a plan ".. "as a matter of fact I do". said Katherine smiling .

Katherine bolted across the yard to the boys side cabins .  
"hey Conan ". whisperd Katherine . a it looked as though he was still awake just lying down thinking it appeared to Katherine.

"Heyyy this the boys cabin you idiot ". whisped conan in a shout.. "I know that ". "I just need to tell you something ".  
"well what is it ".  
"I need you to vote for my way tonight ".. "why would I do that I don't like you Katherine , and your obviously not my friend".. said conan

"well". said Katherine. "if I convinced everyone on the island im dumb as board than I can convince them to vote you off to , think about it im already in an alliance with the color girls and they don't have a clue of who I really am , and if you don't belive me you can go ask them yourself . " and if you don't vote my way tonight I can easily convince them to vote you off ". and I have a millon stories I could tell them to do it". exclaimed Katherine .

"fine". said conan. "ill do it".

**Confessionals**

**Conan: well I don't have choice inn the matter now .damn I cant wait to see her go down.**  
**their has to be another way to get rid of this girl . and belive me Katherine i'll find a way.**

**Katherine: wow things are just so going my way tonight . tyrone was the easisest to convince though . I cant wait to see them all go home**  
**this is just too good..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

.

"attention campers the hour is up please go to elimination ceremony immediately"...

**Elimination Ceromony ...**

"alright campers its time for someone ..." to go home "..

"well campers you all know the rules if you don't receive a marshmellow then you must take the boat of losers back home and never ever ever come back ever...  
"and today two of you will be going home , but the following people are Safe".

Achilles  
tyrone  
james  
Brooklyn  
Tarqq  
Okiku  
Mindy  
Ethan  
carl  
Katherine

and.. violet

they all receive marshmellows...

that leaves just , sunny , conan , rain , ryan and alexis ..

and the two people going home are...

.

.

Alexis and Sunny..

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ". yelled alexis do you know what the hell your doing how dare you . " I am a star a prodigy ". just then chef ming came behind alexis.  
"do I have to forcefully escort you to the boat of losers alexis ". "no that's okay ill go peacefully just one last thing ". alexis walked towards creg kneeing him hard in the nuts , as she stepped on the boat of losers .. while creg rolled on the ground in pain ..

"well played ". said alexis looking directly at Katherine ..

"goodbye sunny ". said the color sister as they embraced their sister will love ".

"promise you'll keep going and win this for us'. said sunny smiling as she stepped on the boat of losers next to alexis..

"Byyyeee". the sistes said shouting over the ocean waves ..

"and that concludes our double elimination".. said creg still trying to get up..

**.  
**  
**Confessionals**

**Katherine: ha ha . glad I got rid of her couldn't have her blow my cover now could I ..**  
**and sunny she had to go**

**Violet: ill miss her but I find out who voted for her**

**End of confessions ...**

***static***

**.**

**thank you everyone ill do personal thank yous in the next chap. but hope you enjoyed,,,,...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you like I said I would in my last chapter . and sorry I was so late with this one . anyway im done with the chap so enjoy !.**

**Thank you**

**Ali6132**  
**Elizabeth life stone**  
**Dettective effective**  
**chopstixx21**  
**acrystai**  
**Killwolf509**  
**Cyborg8981**  
**LimetedlegendFTW**  
**ThxKiller75**  
**SophiaCruthfeild**  
**Boomerang112**  
**That one Marco joke**  
**Bruno14**  
**Wolfgirl61407**

**and everyone else I forgot to mention** ..

.

"Hello and welcome to total drama oskaki island ". announced Creg . "Last time on total drama oskaki island the campers woke up to face a suprising double elimination  
and Violet became suspicious after , Alexis and Sunny met their end at the boat losers and were sent home ". "Conan after being manipulated to vote off whoever she wants  
might soon backfire , as conan has placed his plan in mothion to get rid of Katherine ". "and Also ryan Has made the first move with rain . how will she REact".

"How will this all end ". " I know im dying to find out ".

"Find out now on Total Drama Oskaki Island ! "...

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Ryan: im not sure Why I did that . im so stupid why did I kiss her . well I guess ill have to wait and find out what shell do .**  
**its just when I saw her it was like looking at the blue sky ..**

**Katherine: well as long as Ryans around . I Cant vote for Rain otherwise he'll vote me off . I just need to find a way around this somehow ..**

**End of Confessions...**

**aa**

.

**Boys side Cabin**

"Ehh yall". Tyrone said in a verst .. all the guys were just laying in bed listening to music or doing something else .. "What do you want tyrone ". said Conan . he looked as though he was thinking about something , but his facial exspessions wernt clear .. "Listen I overheard the girls saying something about an alliance "..

"wait wait ". said Ethan. " what were you doing in at the girls Cabin ". as he threw a pillow at him . " you Perv you were peeking weren't you ".  
"No no ! I wasn't , brah it ain't even like that I just heard them talking about stuff ".. "Yeah right ".

"No honest ". said tyrone . just then james walked through the door with a foul smell on him ". . "Eww pee you ". said Conan you smell awful "..  
"sorry ". said James . " I was doing my morning jog and I uhh ... Got sprayed by a skunk on my way back"...

"Dude you seriously need to stay outside". said tyrone holding his nose .. james walked back outside and sat down on the porch .. "wheres Achilles". said tyrone  
"Uhhh I think he's in the shower , too bad for james I guess ". said conan .

"well I was thinking.. maybe we could start an all guys alliance ". said tyrone . "listen the girls alredy outnumber us and they already have an alliance , so why don't we start an alliance"..

"sure im in ". said conan .. "how about you Ethan "... " Yeah whatever ". he said pulling the cover back over his head ... "im I too ". said tarqq ..

aa

**Confessionals**

**Conan: an alliance is just what I need to flip this game around .**

**Ethan: right now an alliance sounds like a gret idea , but it I find that it's eaiser to just stay hidden in the shadows**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**"**Alright tell Achilles when you get a chance ". said tyrone . "im gonna go let james in on it ". .. "that's okay I alredy heard when I was listening from outside ". "Sweet".

the guys huddeld around and placed their hands in a circle . . "alright Guys alliance ". they said ...

.

"attention all campers report to the docks for your next challenge "...the campers lined up with the guys eyeing the girls in a mocking manner ..

todays challenge will be to capture the flag at the north side of camp which is guarded by chef ming ". "So the person who captuers the flag from chef ming will win the challenge and gain individual immunity at tonights eliminations .

"you can capture the flag by any means , so go nuts "... " goo"...

half the campres raced to the other side camp hoping to take the flag first ..

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: those idiots can go try and get that flag if they want . I know its going to be near impossible with chef ming guarding it .**  
**infact I have other plans for Ryan and the others . there all in the palm of my hands now ...**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**sorry guys . I decided to make this a two part chapter . ill upload the the next chap tomorrow hope you enjoyed ...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I know I was suppose to do this yesterday **, **but ...someone... thought it was a good idea to have me babysit last minute and then someone deleted the first part of the chap so I had to redo it. kepping your eye on a toddler isn't as easy as it seems . but im here and so is the chapter to .. part 2 ..lol ..Enjoy !.  
**

**.**

**continued from chap15**

**.**

half the campers decided to stay behind knowing they couldn't win the challenge on their own ..  
"hey Katherine ". said violet . "common lets go win this challenge ".. "umm I don't think I can I kinda twisted my ankle and I wouldn't want to slow you down ".  
"ohh okay feel better ". violet said trying to catch up to the other campers ..

.

.

"hey rain ". said violet .. rain turned aound with a red blush on her cheeks that contrasted her natural blue color .."uhh I was uhh .. "what are you doing". said violet confused .  
violet looked behind the big rock behind rain seeing ryan swimming barley clothed as she turned aound back towards rain blushing..

"what were you doing ". said violet ."you were looking at ryan weren't you".. "uuhh no I wasn't I honest I uhhh just happened to see him there and I...".  
"well there's no time to talk about it now ". "we got a challenge to win". said violet dragging rain along ..

.

.

**Confessionals**

**Rain: I wasn't looking. and me and ryan its sot of unclear where we are . I mean I know I wanted him to make the first move , but**

**now I kinda want him to make the second .. uhh whats wrong with me . I don't even know what or how he even feels so I just don't know ..**

**Violet: rain and ryan sittin in a tree**...

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

"hey ryan ". Katherine called ..ryan jumped out of water soaking wet after putting on a t shirt and seeing what Katherine wanted ..  
"yeah katherien what do you need ". said ryan in curiosity .. "just stay right here for a moment okay".. said Katherine ... "sure ". said ryan still confused ..

Katherien ran a distance from ryan just as screamed rains name aloud ." HELP RAIN HELP ME !".

.

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: all according to plan**

**End of confessions...**

***STATIC***

**.**

**.**

"oh my gosh that sounds like Katherine she sounds like shes being attacked or something ". said rain to her sister .. Comon rain you promised to never throw a challenge ever remember "..said violet .. "yeah your right im sure she's fine "..just then the two girls heard a ryans name being screamed out by Katherine . the girls stopped and paused . "listen violet you go on ahead I have to go see whats happening and the yelling is coming right where we left ryan ".. "you go on ahead and win this for us okay ". said rain .. "got it okay ".. "be safe".. "I will". Yelled rain..

.

**sorry guys cause the first part was deleted I need at least one more day to make another chapter to this , but I still hope you enjoyed ...  
part three is coming tomorrow ...**

.


	17. Chapter 17

**helloo Im back . and the next chapter is here for those who were anticipating . it or those who thought I was kidnapped or something ..  
so I hope you guys ENJOY !..**

**ps: the only 8 chapters left ...**

.

**Continued from chap 16 .**

**.**

rain rushed out of the thick trees and bushes as she turned the corner hurrying to were she heard the sound . hoping everying was okay ..  
"hey ryan". said Katherine . "im back ".. "why were you yelling just now ". said ryan confused .."oh I just needed to get something off my chest for a second ".."hey ryan could you come here for a sec ". said Katherine anxiously . hoping that her plan would work

Katherine jesterd to ryan to come closer . as Katherine could hear rain coming closer Katherine kicked ryan and triped him as he fell on top of her Katherine then kissed ryan locking ryan in an unbreakable embrace . rain turned the the last the corner around the boulder as she witnessed what appeared as ryan on top of kathreine kissing her .

Katherine broke the fake kiss looking up at ryan in a dumbfounded way .. "ohh ryan what are you doing , why did you kiss me , and can you get off of me please "..  
ryan looked up to see rain standing there with tears in her eyes as she ran back into the woods tears streaming down her face ..

"rain wait its not what it looks like !". yelled ryan chasing after her ..

.

.

**Confessionals**

**rain: why , why would he doo.. that . I knew I should of just focused on the challenge , but then I guess I never would of caught ryan kissing**  
**Katherine . I hate tis I hate him. so I guess he just goes around kissing every girl on the island including me I just I ... I cant ...**

***Static***

**Katherine: I really didn't want to kiss ryan. but I had to in order to get what I want . sorry to break up such a close relationship , but I cant have you**  
**you two ruining my game.. so now I just have to wait for rain to vote off ryan . my plan was so perfect it took everything I had to not burst out laughing**  
**right then..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

.

james raced toward the flag being guarded by chef ming , carefully dogdeing the shots being fired from her pait ball gun.. "tarqq go around the side ill have ethan cover my flank and you reach in and get the flag okay ".. "got it "..james rushed toward chef ming with ethan behind him as they doged the cascade of paint balls being fired as them

james cornerd the left ,but was hit over the head with chef mings frying pan as he fell uncounsiously to the ground . ethan ran backwards trying to escape chef ming who had just knocked out james .. "where are you going coward ". "that's not the plan you idiot ".. exclaimed tarqq

"F*** the plan ". said ethan as he bolted to the trees as fast as he could ..chef ming turned around noticing tarqq behind her as she fired a cascade of pait balls at him ..  
violet reached in and grabed the flag as chef ming was distracted with the boys ..

"bye you guys ".said violet running away with the flag .chef ming turned and raced towards her as violet approached the other side of camp..

"im almost ...there ". said violet struggling to make her feet move faster .. violet swung her arms furiously trying to escape chef mings pursuit ..  
as shef ming dove towards her okiku jumped in her path being crushed under the weight of the large woman . "come back here ". said chef ming furiously as violet continued to run.. "go violet ". yelled okiku from a distance violet couldn't tell where she was anymore all she could think of was that she was trying to win the challenge..

violet finally opened her eyes noticing tyrone tyring to snatch the flag from her from behind . violet cornerd a tree as dust flew in his face with tryone falling to the ground .  
violet peered through the dust cloud she had made as she continued running furiously ..

"damn that girl can run ". said tryrone out of breath ..violet neared the finish line she could bearly breath as she couldn't even feel her feet hitting the ground anymore  
violet tripped over the finish line with the red flag in her hand as she collapsed on the ground from exsaghstion and tired...

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I never ran that hard in my entire life . I literally felt like my heart was gonna bust out my chest  
im never doing that again ever..**

**Tyrone: how did she do that .. she was running like someone was goona shoot her or something . damn ...**

**tarqq: I would've got the flag if ethan didn't just abandon the plan in the first place**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

"the winner of the challenge is violet ". announced creg and that means she cant be voted for tonight so don't even try ..  
"oh my gosh violet ". "what happened to you ".. said Katherine ..violet tried to speak , but collased on the ground in her attempt .. "well I guess violet will have to stay at the cabins during this elimination ceremony . said creg . "but the rest of you "."ill be seeing you tonight ".. "and I was going to have violet get a rewrd this challenge but it seems clear that she probably woundnt want it now anyway"..."you guys have one hour to rest up for the eliminations "..

.

**Girls cabin**

"okiku walked into the cabins to find rain with tears streaming down her face .."whats wrong rain". said okiku ."nothing ". "no seriously tell me , don't try to keep theses things to yourself it will only make you feel worse bottling it up".said okiku in sympathy . "okay ". said rain . "...its... ryan ...he...". . "what did he do". said okiku in a concerned voice .. "he kissed Katherine that's what he did ".. "he what !"... "that dog , but I thought you to had a thing going on or something ". . "we did". said rain."but not anymore or ever again ". rain yelled in anger ...  
"don't be upset rain its not your fault , and don't worry im going to make sure that he gets what coming to him that no good tramp "..okiku assured her .. {rain continued to tell okiku what happened]...

"whats with all the commosion ". said Brooklyn .. "its ryan he kissed Katherine .. "that's impossible he's like the nicest guy here , and who knows maybe Katherine kissed him instead "... "don't be so stupid ".. said okiku ."Katherine is as dumb as a sack of bricks , so that's just out of the question "."she probably didn't evevn know who ryan was until he kissed her "..

"I don't know ". said Brooklyn ."im still having second thoughts about it , but I guess your right , but still to think him of all people "... "of course I am I always am ". okiku exclaimed ..  
"so did you guys tell violet ". said Brooklyn .."well tell her at the elimination ceremony or when she wakes up I guess "..."alright "..."but im going to make sure that cheating bastard goes home tonight "..said okiku . "anyway im going to tell everyone to vote off ryan and then well have everyones vote ...

**Confessionals **

**Okiku: you know I wouldn't exspect ryan to break rains heart , but I guess you never know who could be a slimy cheating uhhh  
... anyways he's gone ...**

**Brooklyn: im still just not convinced all the way though and im sure rain isn't totoally convinced either . I just have to stop them before they make a huge**  
**mistake ...**

**rain: I don't even know what to think anymore .. I just I...*static***

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.  
**

"attention campers its elimination time , report to the docks now". announced creg ...

.

**Elimination Ceromony ...**

"well.. well.. well ". said creg . "seems we have a bit of some tension tonight don't we "."well campers you guys all know how this works so why don't I just give marsh mellows to everyone ,but the person whos getting the boot ".. the campers waited anxiously..

"the following people are safe "..

"Violet  
Brooklyn  
Okiku  
Tarqq  
james  
Tyrone  
Carl  
Ethan  
Erebus  
Conan  
Achilles  
Mindy

"and Katherine

Rain and ryan both turned and looked at each other in union , as tears streamed down rains face ..."rain I...".. "hey no talking during the ...Eliminations !". Exclaimed creg  
"Well the person going home is...

...

.

.

Ryan ... again ...

"sorry ryan time to head towards the boat of losers ".. said creg ..."okay just let me say one thing ".."rain I didn't kiss Katherine , and I would never do that , but in time you ll find out the truth , and I hope nature gives you the answer ."... "I love you ". said ryan as he kissed rain passionately drying up her tears with his warm embrace ... "ill see you soon , and rain promise me youll win this ".. said ryan as he proceeded to get on the boat of losers and was driven away ...

"Bye ryan". exclaimed rain ..

.

"hold your horses ". said creg ."were not done yet ", 'if you forgot that I said last time that every elimination from this point was a double elimination"..  
"what !".. exclaimed rain ...

"but im the only one left who didn't get a marsh mellow ". said rain ..."exactly , and since everybody on the island voted for ryan that left one person to vote for and only one person "...

"no what I cant , but I . who could have voted for me ".. rain turned and looked at Katherine as she approached her from behind "..  
"guess who".. said Katherine whispering in her ear so the others couldn't hear her . ." I kissed ryan by the way and ...I.. voted for you and im going to enjoy voting for your sister violet to ".. Rains eyes widend as she went dead silent .."you"...

"byeeeee"... said Katherine smiling ... "well rain ". said creg its time for you to go "."your out of the game now"...chef ming grabed her as she was struggling to say something ,but was muffled by chef mings huge arms as she was thrown into the boat of losers as it drifed out into the ocean waves drowning out her crys to her sister ...

"well that ends the ceremony , you guys can get some rest now "...

**End of eliminations...**

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I cant belive all this happened in one day . I guess its up to me to find out who voted for my sister and win this thing for us . but what did Katherine say to rain though ...**

**Katherine: it took everything I had to not bust out laughing right then and there . im such a genius ...**

**tryrone: wow what an elimination**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed !..**

**stay tuned for what happens next and by the way tell me what ya think bye ...**

**hahahahahah**

**sorry though #RyanXRainasacouple ..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone . I plan to upload a another chapter right after this since its just the aftermath . ya know and well get back to everything else soon, also I haven't done one of these in awile now ..anyways  
I hope you Enjoy ! .. man I just noticed I say that a lot lately ...**

**.**

**.**

**a**

**.**

**Aftermath Tune plays .**

**.**

"Hello , And welcome to total drama aftermath ". " i'm your host Bridgett , and today were ... "Sorry Hun , this ain't your show... anymore .. im runnin this now .". Exclaimed Alexis as she walked up on stage in disighner sunglasses waving her silky brown hair back and forth .. "Excuse me ". said Bridgett ."who do you think you are "."your just some wanna be pop star who got eliminated ". said Bridgett ." now I suggest you take your seat "..

"Oh I don't think so "."you see this is my show now , and your just in my way ". ."what".

"you heard me your FIRED ".. said Alexis .."you see the producers thought it was a much better idea to have a real star host the show , and that's  
the one and only Alexis Monroye ", and by the way I am a real star the biggest and sexiest ever to walk the stage unlike you .. "you son of a ...

The guards came from behind Bridgett grabing both her arms and carrying here off the stage .."just you wait till Geoff hears about this ". "hey keep it movin ". said the guards forcing her off her feet ..."Bye Bridge , oh and I made sure to send Geoff away for a long time . ". said Alexis as she was taken away ..  
"sorry for all that folks , we had a little technical difficulties "..

" anyway now that , that annoying blond girl is gone Lets Start the show !".. " so first off lets start by having one of our viewers tell us what they thought of what happened last time on on the island ". Just then a giant screen was lowerd from the ceiling just above alexis ..

"now our first viewer comes from New York Cityyy ! ". Exclaimed alexis . a slim teen appeared on screen as it switched on .."hello Brenden , so tell us what you thought of the show last time "..

"I thought it was great "."although I was a little upset that rain and ryan both got voted off . and if they all wouldn't have voted for ryan . rain would still be in the game  
"ok thanks for that ". said Alexis that's all we have time for now ".

"wait what happened to Bridgett and Geoff ". said the guest . alexis grabbed the remote and clicked the off switch interrupting his sentence before he could respond ..  
"Well Now its time for that's Gonna leave a mark ".

The moniter switches to a montage of campers being badly bruised and hurt by falling objects with stuff from the forest challenge , ending with a clip in withch alexis kicked creg in the crotch "..

"well that last one sure was something ".said alexis nervingly.." if you ask me creg got what was coming to him .

"now Lets interview the last few unlucky contestants who got the boot ".."its ... Question TIME "...

.

"Our first two Guest are Ryan and Rain the star struck lovers or rather the Unfortunate lovers ".."Everyone give a hand to ryan and rain ".

**Audience Applause ****

"so Ryan why would you kiss Katherine ".. "I didn't ". said ryan .."Oh really then why do I have footage that proves it "..Just then alexis plays footage of ryan falling on Katherine accidentaly ..

"stop it Alexis you and I both know Katherine kissed him not the other way around"."stop trying to start something ".."Alright fine I guess your right ill stop"..  
"I think your just mad cause Katherine got you eliminated Alexis "..

"what no im not , and plus she cheated anyways ".. "Sure she did ". said Rain Sarcastically .". Hey stop making fun of me "..  
"listen ". said rain ." even Though I was voted off you don't see me getting all upset about it ".."well you should be ".."well as long as Ryans here , im fine "..said rain .  
Just then Ryan Whispered something in her ear that made her blush .. "Uh oh".. "what did ryan Say to you ". exclaimed Alexis . "nothing its not important "..

"I don't understand it how are you okay with everything that happened ".." well that's because rain isn't someone to hold a grudge , and by the way you know your a terrible host ". said ryan.." all you've tried to do is harass me and rain with these hurtful questions".. "how dare you say that im the best thing that happened to this show ". exclaimed Alexis .."more like the worst ". exclaimed Sunny from the Audience ..

"first off this is my show now and I can do whatever I want ".. said alexis ."and ask whatever question I want "..."now why don't we move on to another part of the show "..  
"I know how the audience loves the eliminations so ... It's time to spin the wheel of Eliminations"..

"you cant do that ".. said Rain /..."oh but I can "..."Chef ming spin the Wheel if you please ".. the large woman grabbed the wheel with all her might and spun it with great force as it spun around and around like a blur ".. "Around and round it goes where it stops no one Knows ". "and the person going Home tonight is ...

.

.

"Erebus"...

.

**Back on Oskaki island .**

"What.. Wait why am I going home ! , whats going on ". erebus exclaimed as a large intern procceded to drag him along the docks and into the boat of losers ..  
"this is so not fair "...

**.**

**.**

**Back on total drama aftermath **

"ok Alexis you've gone too far with this , you just did that to get Katherine out didn't you ". exclaimed rain .. "so what if I did ...whats done is done "..

.

" letter for a Miss Alexis Monroye ". yelled a man handing alexis a Small envelope ..."oh for me Probably another fan letter ". alexis proccededd to read the envelope as it was opened "..

"WHAT ! ". "we are sorry to inform you that your services for hosting total drama aftermath are no longer needed for a drop in ratings has occurred , and you are to be Replaced by ... Rain and Ryan ! "..  
"IM FIERD that's impossible the producers just asked me to host the show how can I be fired "...

"What were going to host the show !".. Said Rain excitingly ."this is so exciting "... "I know ". exclaimed Ryan ..

"well fine let's see you run this show without me than ". telled Alexis storming off stage ".. "not so fast ".said ryan you have to go join the rest of the eliminated campers in the peanut gallery ".. "Fine Whatever ".. Alexis procceded to take her seat next to the other eliminated contestants in an unethical way ...

An intern walked up to rain giving her cards to read from to continue the show .. "oh thank you ". said rain as she procceded to read from the cards that were given to her .. "Ok ". said rain ..

"Well we have a preview of whats gonna happen next on total drama oskaki island !".." Enjoy ! "..

**Preview **

**.**

**Confessionals **

**Violet: I just cant take this anymore , why is he here. why am I here ..**

**Achilles: First chance I get . im getting off this island.  
****  
Katherine: ok im pretty sure this is Illegal .  
**

**End of confessions...**

***Static***

**End of Preview **

"alright Everyone that's our show ". said rain  
"Stay Tuned for total drama oskaki island" ..

"This is Rain "," and Ryan "." and we hope you enjoyed the show "...

**Aftermath Tune Plays .**

.

.

**.**

**the next chap will be up a little sooner than usual , but I still hope you guys enjoyed . or so bye you guys !...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone , I'm here with the chapter , and ya know I had this chapter for awile now and I finally decided to just edit it and upload this . it's kinda ..  
well its a great chaper to say the least , but I just don't want this to go past 16+ which its alredy at if you look at the story , well let me  
Just say that ...this is the Night people die .. I had a really uh ..rough time writing to try and avoid this , and I couldn't just scrap the chap . also a lot of you guys wanted some theses guys gone right ..  
so here ya go . Enjoy !... **

.

.

a

.

"Hello and Welcome back to Total Drama Oskaki Island ". announced creg as he stood over the docks witch were coverd in a dreary Fog .."Last Time on  
Oskaki island Kahtherine double crossed both rain and ryan as her plan to get rid of them went just as she hoped it would ".."also Leaving alexis taking over the aftermath  
, but not before she was quickly Fired and replaced , by RAin and ryan to host the aftermath "..

"and violet and the others getting more and more suspisious of Katherine , and the all guy's alliance growing stronger ".. "How woll this all end " , "will I finally fire my hair stylist for messing it up ", "will kathrenines secret remain hidden for long ".  
"and will I ever stop asking so many question ". "Find out now on total drama oskaki island ".

.

.

/

**Cabins**

"oh my gosh this movie is the best ". exclaimed Okiku as she sat around the cabin watching the scary movie play on the screen "..Violet hid her face under the covers , as she tried to avoid watching the masked asalent kill the guy in the woods with his chain saw and seprate his limbs ".."most of the other girls partly watched trying not to catch the most gruesome parts while the others watched with intrest , mostly okiku , mindy and Brooklyn staring intently at the screen ..

"Whats wrong violet this is the best part ".. said mindy gesturing to the screen ." um ive never been a huge fan of scary movies you guys " ."well just not the ones with a whole a lot of blood and gore in it ".. violet peeked a little at the sceen before turning away .." they kinda make me sick a little bit ".. violet wished she still had her sisiters around . she never really connected with the other girls like she did her sisters ..

"Attention Campers Attention all campers meet me at the north side of the cabins Immediately ".. announced creg over the intercome ..

"oh my gosh ". exclaimed mindy it was just getting to the good part ".."well we better go see what it is this time ". said okiku .."you guys go ahead ". said Mindy I think im gonna stay and finish the movie ".. " I think we better all go ". said okiku it sounded pretty important "..

"yeah right ". Mindy exclaimed ." its never anything important , and besisdes nothing could possible go wrong anyway just come and get me if its something important which I highly dought "..

"lets just leave you guys ". said Brooklyn ."she'll just talk our ears off anyway if we stay , she already did through half of the movie "..  
"I guess your right ". said violet ..

the girls left mindy in the cabins and headed to leave out the door .

.

/

.

**North side cabins **

the campers all lined up at the north side of the cabins waiting for cregs announcement

"Alright campers , I have urgent news to tell you all this is an emergency ". "well spit out already ". said Achilles crossing his arms ..  
"well due to a certant accident Drake has found his way back on the island ". " What ". exclaimed violet ." now theres nothing to be alarmed about well actually there is because in your contracts were not liable for injury or Death of a fellow contestant "..

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: im pretty sure this is illegle **

**Achilles: Unexspected I like it **

**Violet: why is he here , why am I here **

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

"Now as I said there is no reason to be alarmed ". said creg . "you just said there was ". Okiku shouted .."oh I guess I did well for me anyways "..  
"you see i've decided to make this part of tonight's challenge ".. " are you insane ". violet exclaimed. "no , but im pretty sure drake is "."Now as I was saying all you guys have to do Is catch Drake before any of you ..well Dies ya know if he kills you , so you have to catch drake or wait out the night until the authoritys get here to arrest him and take him back to jail ". the first person to catch him wins the challenge and immunity or the last person left who will just win the game ".

"well are you gonna help look to ". Katherine said . "nope im going to be off the island on a private resort somewhere while you guys survive the night on the island "..  
"You cant just leave us here ". Conan yelled a helicopter was hoverd just above the cabins realsing a ladder from above as creg climbed on .."Good Luck ". Creg yelled ..

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Ok is creg crazy or is he just stupid **

**Violet: what the hell you cant just leave someone stuck on the island with a freakin criminal running around on the island**

**Tyrone: Shit . these white girls can stand around all night long , first time I see that dude im gone .**

**Conan: Don't panic its just some crazy dude on an island ...right.?..**

**End of Confessions..**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Girls cabin **

mindy layed on here stomach watching the scary movie unaware of the tall shadow moving through her room as she heard a whisper somewhere . " is anyone there ". mindy said in a quiet voice . "probably just the girls trying to play a prank on me ". Mindy said to herself . "if you guys are trying to scare me its not gonna work , nice try though "..

Mindy heard footsteps moving closer to her from inside the cabins , but couldn't see what it was as it was shrouded , by the darkness of the room . "you guys I said quit it ".  
"Guys "...the figure moved closer from behind just as she turned to the other side of the cabin searching for the noise .. "Guys wh Ahhhhhh ahhhhhh help me ! "..

Mindys screams could be heard from the north side of the cabins as she was being dragged under the bed .."help me stop ! st "...

.

/

.

"did you guys hear that ". said Violet . "that's it im out ". Tyrone said breaking the erie silence . "Tyrone aint stayin outside no mo im out ". tyrone said in third person .  
"wait where are you going ". Brooklyn said . "im going to get something to eat or something from the mess hall ".. "that's a bad idea ". Katherine yelled as the distance betwwen them grew further away ..

**Confessionals **

**Katherine: I've seen almost every horror movie ever made , and the first person to leave is always the the first to go "..**

**Violet: I hope mindys alright **

**End of Confessions**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"hey guys lets just go back in the cabins im sure creg was probably just messin with us , I mean how the heck could drake even break out jail so quickly in only a couple of week s right ".. the other camperskatherien ex agreed and separated to go back to what they were doing .

"idiots ". katherien said to herself ..

.

/

.

Violet ran back to girls cabins past thick tall trees as a arm griiped violets leg pulling her into the darkness of the tree's " help violet screamed as she was being pulled closer and closer ".

.

/.

.

"hey wheres violet ? ". questioned Achilles . "im not sure maybe shes already back at the cabins " . " ill go check on her kay ". said Achilles ."okay replied Brooklyn

"violet ". Achilles yelled her name through te thick dark trees . "where is she he thought as an arm rapped around him pulling in the darkness of trees silenceing him with the cloth around his mouth ..

.

"oh my god its been like forever where the heck is he ". exclaimed Brooklyn . Brooklyn stared at the dark woods where Achilles ran into contemplating whether or not to go in . "dang it why am I even here **, **im just going to go back to the cabins forget it "..

**Girls cabins**

Brooklyn entered the cabins seeing the movie still playing and a red liquid pooling from underneath mindy's bed .." oh my god oh my gosh jesus almighty "..

**Confessionals**

**Brooklyn: I cant do this anymore . Im literally scared silly right now . jesus I wish this was just a prank **

**Katherine: these people are so mean they just left sitting there ... alone !..**

**End of confessions..**

***Static***

**.**

"where the hell is everybody ". katherien said to her self siting down alone at the campfire pit .. "this is ridiculous im leaving ".. Katherine beagn walking towards the mess hall hoping to find anyone there.

.

"anybody in here ". yelled Katherine as a hand slithered around her shoulder . "ahhh ". "relax ". exclaimed tryrone its just me ". "what the hell are you doing here "..  
"well I aint doing the challenge all yall can go ahead and get killed , right now im about to lock the mess hall and stay in here ".

"umm don't you think if drake can break out of prison Im pretty sure he can break in here ".."I cant find anyone else you think there alright ".. "I don't care " . tyrone said unnerved .

tyrone fell silent as the two stood there hearing footsteps getting closer

.

**Confessionals**

**Drake: imm back **

**End of Confessions ...**

**.**

**.**

"hey " drake said holding a knife smiling at the two . "run". tyrone yelled as the bolted for the door with drake steadily closing behind them ...

Katherine knocked tyrone down as he tumbled backward with drake grabbing him and preparing to stab him ..

.

"help ". screams could be heard from the island ..

.

**1 hour later **

Katherine squatted in a tight crawl space in the boys cabins hoping that drake wouldn't find her here ..  
"find my happy place ". "find my happy place ". katherien repeated trying not to think about what happened to the others ..

"There you are " . drake yelled raising his knife as Katherine prepared for what was about to happen ..

Katherine opened one eye and then another as she was confused how she hearing laughing coming from above her ..

Katherine looked up seeing creg next to drake smiling .. Congrats Katherine you've won the challenge ". "seeing as how your the only one left who wasn't captured by drake ".

"captured ". Katherine questioned .. "yep it was all part of the challenge to make everyone think that they were going to die but didn't "..

"but you said". . "do you raelly think id let some maniac kill off all the contestants we'd lose money "..

"are you kidding me , where the hell is everyone then ".. " at the elimination ceremony we just let drake on the island to get back at everyone for him and just because "..

"Do you really think id kill someone ". exclaimed drake crossing his arms .. "well you are a criminal ". said Katherine . "not that kind sweetie ".. "then what kind are you ".

"youll never know ".. "alright ". creg said that's all we need from you tonight drake ". " all I needed ". drake replied "..

.

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: don't judge me , I don't know everything .**

**Violet: that was not funny **

**Mindy: so not omg ...**

**Brooklyn: I hate creg **

**Tyrone: I know who im voting for**

**End of Confessions...**

***static***

**.**

**Elimination Ceremony ...**

**" **Alright campers you know the drill , besides im tired of exsplaining it ". creg said

Everyone except Violet , Tyrone ,and mindy are safe ..

And the person going home is ...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

/

,

/

.

/

"Tyrone ".

"soory ty , but the votes were unanamis you never leave everyone alone by themselves s ty ".

Tyrone walked up to the boat of losers as the boat drove off


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone im back , and i have the next chapter , also now i can start making more chapters faster , now that were nearing the finally.  
theres really only 10 people left so its really close now . anyways just in case you've forgotten how many people are left heres a list of everyones who hasn't been elimated yet , and who has . so if you made it this far congratulatons , and i hope you enjoy !**

**.**

**Final 10**

**Katherine  
Brooklyn  
Violet  
Okiku  
Tarqq  
Ethan  
Achilles  
Mindy  
Conan  
James**

**and Carl [**who is still missing from last nights challenge**].**

**5 boys , 5 girls **

**.**

**Elimanated campers .**

**Rain  
Ryan  
Sunny  
Alexis  
Pinky  
Erebus  
Sabrinna  
Drake  
Vasillia**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**.**

**"**Hello , and welcome back to total drama oskaki island ". creg shouted . "last time on total drama Drake i let drake on the island to help stur up some panic as the campers feared for there life , and ran for the hills , well some of them did anyways ". "meanwhile tyrone being the first to abandon his fellow campers alone , and refusing to participate in capturing drake ". "which lead to everyone voting for him during the elimination ceromony sending Tyrone packing to ride the boat of losers , and drake going back to juvie after he helped scare the heck out of the campers during the challenge , which was hillARIOUS "..  
"BUT in the end katherine using her wits to survive , won the challenge ".

"what will happen next , will katherine finally be exsposed for who what she really is , will the all guys alliance stay together for long , Will our campers be able to survive another day on the island ". "Find out Now ! ". "On Total Drama Oskaki island ! "..

.

.

**Confessionals**

**James: wow the final 10 i never thought id get this far to be honest , and the guys alliance is still here  
those girls dont stand a chance , and if i made it this far then i might as well win the whole thing .**

**Katherine: Only 9 other other dummys to get rid of , well there is carl , but no one cares if hes here . im sure  
everyone forgot he was even on the island ... still i haven't seen him since last nights challenge which is weird ,.**

**Violet: Oh my gosh ive never gotten so far without my sisters before . its weird to not have them around ya know , and whats weird  
is they all dot eliminated in succession . i just hope i can last long enough to find out who did it though .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

"All Campers come to docks for your next challenge ". ten remaining campers stod at the eastside of the docks anticpating the next challenge ..

"todays challenge you'll all be split into two teams , boys , and Girls ". "when i blow the horn all of you will have 1 hour to cook the most disgusting dish ever ". "whoever succeeds in making the most disgusting dish will win the challenge and will receive a day off the island in a luxury cruise ship , but the losers will have to send home a fellow boy or girl " . " wait wheres carl ". asked Conan .. "well do to Unexsplained circumstances . "carl has gone missing ". said creg . " And our interns are currently searching for him on the island , But if hes still on the island we'll find him ".

.

**Confessionals**

**Conan: Odd**

**Katherine: was it .. no it couldnt have been .. but still...**

**Achilles: too bad carls not here . than we'd have an advantage over them**

**Violet: weird**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**"**Alright campers you can use anything on the island to make your dishes , as well as the mess hall for baking/cooking ".

"ready , set , Goo ! ". Creg Shouted ., the campers raced towards the mess hall kitchen to prepare there dishes ..  
the mess hall kitchens were divided into two sections by big doors and brick walls as they rushed in with anticipation ..

**.**

**. **

**Girls Kitchen **

"Alright ". said Okiku lets start by getting some ingredients , anybody got any ideas "... "OOooh i do ". Yelled mindy . "well then you katherine , and Brooklyn go get the ingredients , any thing you can find , as long as its smelly and gross okay". "Im not About to loose this challenge ".. "And me , and Violet and i will stay inthe kitchen , and cook ".. "you okay with that violet ". okiku said . "Yeah i love to cook ".. violet exclaimed .

Brooklyn , Katherine , and mindy rushed out the kitchen doors to go get the ingredients while okiku , and violet preheated the ovens".

.

/

..

**Boys Kitchen **

"Ok guys lets pull ourselfs together , and show the girls who can really win a challenge ".. the guys yelled .. "Alright so everyone go get  
anything slimy and sticky , and bring it here "."Lets all go out and get as many things as we can find ". Tarqq said .

"Those hirls dont stand a chance "..

The guys all ran out of the kitchen to get there disgusting ingredients for the challenge ..

.

/

.

**Woods**

**"**Ok you guys i think we've found more than enough stuff for our dish , im heading back ". said Brooklyn . "see you at the mess hall ".  
"Yeah ok ". said mindy as brooklyn carried her stuff back to the mess hall "...

"Ewww ". cried mindy as she picked up a stinky smelly mushroom off the ground . "THIS Will defenitley help us win the challenge .. right Katherine ".  
"katherine whats wrong ". Mindy asked .. "Nothing i just need to sit down for a minute , you guys can go ahead , and take the ingredients you found back to the mess hall i'll catch up in a minute "..

"Ok see ya ". mindy said shouting as she ran back to the mess hall .

.

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Now that there gone i can sneek into the boys kitchen to sabatoge them . i just saw them leave right when we did .  
which was a bad idea . dont they know people like me could be around the corner , and i am not about to pass up on a day off this island  
, Espeacially if its on a luxury cruise . i so need a spa treatment really bad .**

**Mindy: i Wonder why katherine stayed behind , mabye i should go back and check on her . she might get lost or something being  
How stupid people say she is ...**

**Brooklyn: the guys have no chance of winning .**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**.**

**Boys Kitchen**

Katherine Snuck into the Guys kitchen pouring a Strange clear liquid all over the stove and ovens .."Lets see them try , and win now ". Katherine chuckeld to herself ...

Katherine walked out the back door exit of the mess hall entering the girls side ,,.

**Girls Kitchen**

**"**Did you bring Somehing Back ". Okiku Asked . "Oh Sorry". katherine exclaimed . "I Guess i forgot "...

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: Seriously . She cannot be that freakin stupid can she ?**

**Mindy: I guess everyone was right .**

**Brooklyn: Your Telling me she forgot that she was even in a freakin challenge. so stupid**

**Violet: I Know for a fact no ones that dumb . she just got through doing something , but what .. im  
Watching her...**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

Okiku , and violet put all the ingredients in the Pot as it Boils and cooks in the oven with a foul stench coming from it .

.

/

.

**Boys Kitchen**

The guys return with things from around the island as they proceed

The guys mix all extra ingredients in , dandruff snout , and onions to give it an extra kick..

As its placed on the stove it erupts , and exsplodes bursting all over the guys ...

"what". Achilles yelled . "what happened he said whiping the gross stuff off his clothes while the other guys were covered in the smelly slime  
they created ..

"Attention Campers the hour is up Report to the cabins , and bring your dishes as well for the test ". Annouce Creg.

"This is not good ". Conan said looking at the singed pot of what was left of what they had left...

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Judging by that explosion the guys wont be winning this time ..**

**End Of Confessions...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

the campers all stood outside the cabins for the challenge to end . "All Right Campers i was going to have both of you taste each others dishes  
, And whoever holds out the longest would win , but seeing how you dont have a dish ". Creg Said Looking at the black disgusting stuff all over the guys .. "We Do ". said Tarqq Holding out a black singed spoon of what was left of there dish ..

"Ok then". "Boys , Girls switch Dishes .. "Now choose who's going to taste what ". creg SAID as the guys , and girls switched dishes...

"Ill Eat it ". okiku Said . "Its only a spoonful ". She said as she quickly swallowed . the stench filled her insides from that one spponful as  
she was about to throw up from it "..Okiku forced it back down though ..

"Its your turn Guys"..

"Im Not Eating that ". Eathan said . "it probably has something supernatural in it ". as he stared at the girls disgusting creation of food .

"you will eat it ". Conan Said . " im not losing this challenge i just got this disgusting food all over me :."..

"No". Ethan said closing his eyes ." I Just saw something move in it "..

"Well Then if you guys wont eat it then the winners of the challenge are the Girls ". The girls all cheered as they beamed with joy.. "well girls head to the docks , and you cruise ship will be waiting for you ".. "The girls all raced towards the docks to enjoy there reward for winning the challenge ..

"And guys ... i'll be see in you at the elimination Ceromony ".. said Creg .

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Conan: ethan is the reason we lost the damn challenge , but if it wasn't for Tarqq Who suggested we leave the kitchens unattended  
this would have never happened . The only question is , who to vote for ...**

**Achilles: I Don't Blame Ethan i wouldn't have done it either . it was gross.**

**James: I Know who im voting for ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Elimination Ceromony ...**

"Well Guys time to send one of you home , and since you Already know how this works i dont need t explain it t you ".  
"Now then Lets Begin".

"the following people are safe ".

"Achilles  
"James

, And Conan ".

And that leaves Ethan , and Tarqq .. " And the Person Going Home Is ...

...

...

...

/

...

...

... "Tarqq".. "What ". "Sorry Tarqq it was Three Votes to Two , and Your the lucky One Cause you get to Have a Date with The boat of Losers .

"Hey You Guys Tell Okiku , I Said GoodBye Okay , I had Fun though Bye ".. Tarqq Walked the dock of shame , and was taken away by the boat of  
Losers until he couldn't bee seen anymore by the night sky ...

.

/

.

"Well That concludes total drama Oskai island For today , but well be back with some insane challenges , and Drama ".  
"Will The guys alliance Stay together for long , and Will Carl Ever Be Found ". " Find Out Next Time On Total Drama Oskaki Island ".

**#Carl Still Missing..**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**/**

**.**

***Emergency Transmission* ...**

**.**

**Confessionals**

***Static***

**/,.,][[][;'; [ ERROR] ./.,/ [ ERROR ]../.1232;.;./...**

**Car.../';.;l.**

** ;'**

**Carl/./,./;/ Carl: i a Nw hey hajhg ...**

***Static***

**Carl: Help.'. .,l/.,][/. [ERROR]'.;'...**

***Static***

**.**

**[Audio Error]../.'';'...q32336757/,.;**

**[Video Error],.;;;342.,;['']213246/.**

**'**

**[Communication Error].../'l;;;';''/**

**.**

***Static* **

**.**

**Rebooting ...**

**.**

**System Failure...**

**.**

***Video Feed Down***

**.**

**Communcation Ended...**

**.**

**.**

**Signal ended...**

**...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N] . I Hope You All Enjoyed !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi You Guys Just thought id upload another chapter , and i Hope You Guys Enjoy !**

**.**

**Ps: There are hidden messages in these transmissions so watch out for them.**

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: I had a blast on that cruise . i deseved it for working so hard to get rid of these idiots .**

**Violet: OMG I So Needed that . that was an amazing spa and cruise it was so fun.**

**Brooklyn: Loved it Yeah .**

**Okiku: i so love dddd jbkj/.;.';45679-090777 [ERROR]./;;/'lk0909  
Okikkkuuuuuyuilovedit345 {Error}44237/imonIslosklandaki radio terow**

**/.;;'.**

***Static***

**[Compuer Override] Code /1232**

**.';;'/Caadcf Cccc Carl/l;.**

***Static***

**./[ERROR]/.;';;';.,;'''[]]]][[]]]]]]]]]]**

**[Error]/Carl: newss bbgdd oo45477 Help .../,pl/ [Error]****..**

**.**

**[Audio Error]**

**.**

**[Video Error]**

**Rebooting System ...**

**...**

**...**

**Sytem Rebooted ... [System repaired]]][[Systems Online]...**

**.**

**Okiku: What the Heck was that ..whats going on ...**

**.**

***Static***

**End Of Confessions...**

**.**

**.**

The girls docked off the boat as they headed for the cabins to unpack , and talk about there trip ...

"Attention Campers everyone report to the docks for very urgent News ...

**Confessionals**

**Brooklyn: seriously we just got back **

**Okiku: Omg we never get a break.**

***Static***

**Katherine: really i like really *Static* Don't Like When he *Static* Does this .**

***Static***

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**Confessions**

**James: the girls get to have all the fun **

**End Of Confessions**

***Static***

**,**

**.**

The Campers Crowed by the docks listening to urgent news from creg as a loud screeched could be heard on the loud speakers ..

.

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: That hurt my ears**

**Ethan: what was that .. must of been supernatural or somethin it wasddsdssdsddf/[Error]  
[ERROR]/././Code 1232/.;;;;';.;.;.;*Static***

**Cccc/'./.,/Carrtnnvggddb/*Static*/[Audio ERror ][Video Error ]...*Static***

**Cccc/;/;.../.,.[ERROR]/.,;.;.;';';Carl: I need y[Error]Signal Interferance ...Look F4R weroT Help ... [Error]..**

***Static***

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

"The Reason why ive called you hear is Very Urgent ". Creg Said . "Right Now we've been receiving signal interferances with the Confessionals  
, And we belive that some of them may be encrypted or distored messages that are some signals or distress calls from someone "

"were Not Entirely Sure What they Are , But your challenge today will involve Tracing This Signal ". "Some of the Producer belive it may be Coming  
From Carl , But were still not Entirely sure as The Signals aren't at a normal distress Frequency ". "So it up to you guys to find out ".

"You'll all Receive Transmitters and signal ingterperters to help track the signal ". "Now we would call the Police , But then the show  
Would get sued or something which we want to avoid , so the first person to find whoever it is wins the challenge ,and

Gets to choose who goes home Tonight , so find the signal as soon as possible go "..." Also Try to Avoid using the Confessionals , as we belive it distorts the signal even more ".. and this is also going to be your challenge today so have fun...

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: i Know im not suppose to use the confessionals because it makes the signal distored , but its just this one time  
This is Seriously Crazy though .**

**Violet: Carl ! wow i wonder where he is ..**

**James: This is so Messed Up.**

**Katherine: Wow.**

**Ethan: Supernatural **

**Okiku: i just dont know.**

**Achilles: I Dio g;loiklike *Static* Signal Interuppted ''/Cccccccc/'../[Error][Video Error][Auidio Error]..**

***Static***

**[Error][System Failure]...**

**.**

**Confessionals OFFLINE .**

**.**

Just then Cregs Voice Could Be heard Over The Intercome. " i Thought i told you not to use the confessionals "...

"sorry ! ". Mindy yelled .. "Hey guys !". violet said to the group . "my radio thingy is making some weird sounds ".. "then it must be coming  
From this direction ". said James .

the campers proceeded north of the signal into the thick trees of the forest as the sounds from the radios stoped .

"aww man". mindy cried . "now what "..

**Confessionals**

**Confessionals OFFLINE**

"oh i forgot ".

**Behind a Tree **

**Mindy: i hate this**

**Violet: now were screwed for sure . theses transmitters are really cheap**

**End of Confessions...**

***No Static***

"Hey are you two done talking to youselfs behind that tree". yelled brooklyn . "we got a challenge to ".  
mindy and violet catch up to the group a little out of breath . "we weren't talking to ourselfs ". exclaimed violet . "sure you weren't ".  
said ethan .

"hey you guys ". james said . "mabye its just all theses trees blocking the signal , Lets just keep moving until it picks up again "...  
"Alright fine ". violet said .

"hey the signals going again ". exclaimed okiku pointing out the waves on the radio transmitter ..

"good lets just go find this creep and bring him back already ". exclaimed brooklyn . "the signals this way ". yelled james as the group followed after  
him in pursuit . the campers all stood by a small Radio tower barley visible by the trees . "how long has this been here ". james said ."And how have i never seen it before "..

"looks like for awile now". Exclaimed Achilles . "Yeah none of us have ever seen this this before ". said katherine ..  
"wow i've never seen a radio tower before ". said Ethan .

"well it looks like the signal is coming from inside there ".. "Ok lets go inside then ". Brooklyn said brushing her way past the others to open the door  
to the tower . "Its Stuck ". Brooklyn said trying to force it open .."Here let me help u Brooklyn ". james said assiting her with the door ..

"here let me Help ". said Achilles Assiting brooklyn in opening the the rusted shut door . Achilles forced the door open with a geat push  
as the door bust open and with bits of metal shattering from the rusted door.

the campers slowly crowed inside the tower as ethan flicked the lights on ..  
"wow achillesis strong huh violet ". said katherine jestering to her.."yeah". she said in astonishment ..

"hey guys look ". Conan said . The campers all looked at the switch near a signal control pannel ."i wonder what it does". katherine said as she immeditly pulled it down as a computer voice came on .. "now rebooting system , Confessionals Online .". the eletronic voice echoed ..

**Confessionals ONLINE **

"I think we fixed the signal problem ". violet said . "but how did you know to pull that switch katherine ? ". Violet questioned suspiciously .  
"I didnt i thought it was cool looking ". Katherine said dumbfoudly

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: Yeah confessionals are back on. and im the first one to use it .**

**Katherine: i totally knew that lever would fix the problem . im not genius foe nothing.**

**Violet: Odd**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

just then a rusty part of the ceiling fell and nearly crushed ethan.."what the heck man". Screamed ethan as he jumped out of the way.."this place is a public Safety Hazard ".."Yeah". Okiku agrred.

"Hey , But wheres Carl". Asked Conan . "I dont know ". replied james i just checkd the rest of the tower and hes not in here "."But the signal led us here ".. Said Mindy . "lets just go bak to camp , Im sure well find him eventually "..James said .

"ok". the campers exited the tower heading back to Camp . Katherine stayed behind in the tower for a few secounds before shortly emerging , and joining the rest of the campers..

"Hey James ". Okiku asked . "yeah". . "Wheres Tarqq ? ". "Oh umm He ..."..."he what "..  
"Im sorry he was eliminated last challenge when u guys went on that cruise ".. "Oh ". replied Okiku as she hung her head in saddness ".  
"Was he your boyfriend ?". ."What No He was just really close to me , and i knew him a really long time thats all ". Okiku struugled to fight back the tears and hid them from james ".."well im sure youll see him again ". James said walking further ahead as they approached camp "..

.

/

.

"Welcome Back Campers". Creg said Satnding next Carl .. "what i thought you said he was missing "..Violet yelled ."He was until our team of interns located him in the tower before you guys "..

"then why did you send us to the Signal Tower ". James said ."well we had to have someone Fix the signal errors carl made in the tower during his transmissions which powered off the confessionals , So we had you guys go Turn the signal towers radio and brodacasting back on "..

"but why".."well have you seen that place its a Saftey Hazard ". Said Creg . "Plus we neede somebody to turn the siganl tower back on , and why not  
Our own campers , Plus its way more fun to watch when amatuers do it hahahaha".

"not funny".

"and sorry carl u wont be joining our contestants due to you messing with the tower , and endagering other cast ". "what". "Chef ming get rid of him".  
Chef ming grabbed him throwing him on the boat of losers as it drove away".

"and now its time for the elimination Ceromony ".

.

/

.

**Elimination Ceromony**

"well , well , well ". "The votes are all the same except for this one ". "and just for fun lets read this one vote ".

"Kathrine !".

"well i really have no comment on that '. said creg . the other campers looked at the vote in supprise .  
Katherines eyes widened in shock .

"And all the other votes are for Ethan "..

"well Goodbye Ethan ". "This is supernatural stuff at work , Supernatural ! ".

Ethan was dragged away by chef ming as he was thrown on the Boat of losers as he drove him away ".

.

"well lots of supprises tonight , and now that we have two weidos out of the game Things are going to get noyhing , but serious  
, And secets will be reacealed "..."thats all for tonight campers "..

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I had to . and judging by katherines exspression i was right .**

**Mindy: I wonder who voted for katherine**

**Katherine: Fools . When we went to the Radio Tower i made sure to wire and record the siganl .  
Now i can listen in on Everything they Say . And Now i Know who Voted for me to . Hahahaha**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**,**

"Only 8 Left ,and Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Oskaki Island ! "...

.

/

,

.

**The Begining has eneded , and the End has Begun .**

.

.

**I Hope You Enjoyed ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Another Chapter Curtsy of me , And i Hope you Enjoy ! **

**.**

**.**

"Hello , and welcome Back to Total Drama Oskaki Island, Last time on total drama the campers searched for carl , and  
the starnage signal disturbnces happening around the island . "After fxing the problem they realised carl had alresdy been rescued  
, but kicked off the island anyway for tampering with islands signal transmitters ."leaving katherine the perfect oppertunity to now have access in the radio tower , and be able to  
record , and listen to everything the others are saying in the confessionals".

"But katherine , and the others were shocked to see a single vote for katherine , but not so much for ethan who was voted off".  
"And little does violet know katherines on to her , as well as conan as he sees this as oppertunity to have an alliance with whoever voted for  
katherine ''.."Will the Conan , and the others find out , Will anything else happen that change the entire game,  
Will chef mings food ever taste any better , And will I ever stop asking so many questionss before the show".

"Find out now on Total drama Oskaki island!".

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

***recording plays***

**Violet: i had to. and now i know judging by her reaction.**

***End of Recording***

**.**

"So she really shes accomplished something hasnt she". katherine said staring at the screen above her.  
"well not for long ". "Its time to take action ".

.

/

.

**Mess Hall**

"Hey wheres katherine ". brooklyn said trying to force down what she could of chef mings food. "Uh i dont know probably sleep".  
"Well i hope she isn't upset that somebody tried to vote for her". said booklyn with cocern.

"No she'll probably be here soon ". said mindy . "after all we have another challenge in 5 minutes or so i think".

"well ok".

.

"Hey you guys we seriously need to step our game up". said Conan . "If this alliance id gonna work".  
"Well theres not much we can do theres only three of uds guys left, and five girls". James said ."yeah ,and theres still katherine".."Dude your  
Seriously parinoid cause katherine is as dumb as bricks shes not a threat". exclaimed james.."Yeah whatever , u guys belive what u want ,but

When she eliminates u you'll see"..

"Sure we will ". Achilles said jokingly .

**Confessionals**

**Conan: I hate when people don't belive me. Katherine needs to go.**

**Katherine:Oh i dont think im going anywhere . they can laugh it up while they still can can cause soon they'll be gone.**

**Violet: Well this might be my last day on the island cause i know katherines got a plan to get rid of me. I just hope i can  
Stay long enoughto exspose her . she kissed my sisters boyfriend , and then voted both of them off for crying out loud. That bitch.**

**End of Confessionals**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Just then Cregs voice could be heard over the loud speakers ."Attention Campers The next challenge is on beach be there in 1 Minute".

.

The campers all approached the beach as they stopped abruoptly seeing two large boats near the shore..

"What the heck is this !". Exclaimed Okiku ... "Im glad u asked ". Creg said .. "Todays challenge is a type of survival challenge , and theres  
a fifty percent chance you ay not survive it though". Creg laughed .

"So anyways you all will be split into two groups of four , and have to get in the boats to travel to another island just off the coast from here Called Doom island , its Only about a few miles out so you wont have to travel far , and the first group to get to Doom island first will win an advantage that will help the first group that got there , and trust me you will definetly need it ". Creg said

**Confessionals**

**Violet: Wow Doom Island Sounds Great i cant wait to go. That was Sarcasm by the way.**

**Mindy: If Ethan were here He'd Probably Say it was Supernatural ..  
Its Nice to have at Least One Oddball In the group to Lighten the mood..**

**James: Im Not even Gonna ask . Ok I might.**

**End of Confessionals**

***Static***

**.**

"Wait Whys it Called Doom Island ". James Asked .. "You'll Find Out When you get There". Creg Said.

.

/

.

The Campers stepped into the boats ready for it take off.

**Boat A**

Katherine  
Violet  
Conan  
Achilles

**Boat B**

Brooklyn  
Mindy  
Okiku  
James

.

/

.

The Boats Raced off at a startling speed as they both Crashed against something hard , with the campers Flying out of the boats onto the shore of  
Doom Island.

.

"Well that was fast ". Brooklyn said regaining her Vision . ."Yeah". Creg said ."I Installed a Super powered mini Jet motor to the boats  
, Mostly Just to see to you guys Whipeout , and it was Hillarious ". Creg said laughing to Himself .."Wait How did you get here so Fast". Asked Brooklyn.  
"Well You Guys were Knocked Unconcious About a Good 30 Minutes or so , Meanwhile a flew over with my chopper , And for you guys to wake up".

"What !". Exclaimed Katherine.. "Yeah".."Anyways The Group that made it here on the Island first or rather Landed On the Island was The Group ,  
In Boat B".. "What !". Excalaimed Brooklyn . "We won ?"."And for Being the first to make It To Doom Island You guys will Get a 2 days Supplies of Food"."This Supplies will last you only two days so dont use it all up". Creg said . Chef Ming Unloaded the Supplies , and Handed it to the Group ..

"Your Challenge Is to Survive 5 days on the Island , and if you survive You guys will get to Choose which two people to Send Home , So i Suggest you  
Guys think about that while your here on the Island "."As for You Guys ...Good Luck ".

Creg , and Chef ming Depated on the chooper , as the flew away.

Leaving the Campers Stranded on the Deserty Island .The Hot Sun Beamed Down on the Campers , as they Looked around at the Desterty Island With Very little trees , And Tall mountains , But Mostly Covered in Great Sandy Plains..

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: 5 days.**

**Mindy: Good thing i Brought my iPod ,so i Can at least listen to My tunes While were here .**

**James: Now i know Why they call it that Cause oOnce Your Here your Doomed . Kinda Ironic.**

**End Of Confessionals**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Hey Guys". Katherine Said . "I Think It Might be A Little Cooler if We go Up Somewhere High up To Catcha Breeze . "Sure Achilles agreed.  
Katherine , and the Rest of The Groups Started Scaling The Large Moutain , as they began Climbing ..

Katherine was a few foot holds ahead of Achilles After He Boosted her Up , As He followed Behind with the Rest of the Campers ..

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Unfourtanetly i can't Listen in to What Anyones Saying In the Confessionals , Anymore Due To Us not Being On the island.  
But i Can At Least Make Sure that Someone Goes Home or At least Seriously Injured ..**

**Violet: First Of all Im supprised am I the Only One who Noticed Katherine say Something Smart For Once.  
Like What the Heck.. Supernatural i Belive is the word Ethan Would Use To Describe this Situtation ..**

**End Of Confessionals**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Just Then Katherine Kicked a Rock Under her Feet , Which Made Achilles Swing over to his Right with one hand , but was unaware of the other one.  
The other rock That Katherine Kicked Tumbled , and Smashed Against Achilles Leg , as he Fell a long ways , and Finally landing On the Soft Sand ..  
As Dust Flew in the wind Fro his heavy impact ..

"Ahhhhh "...Achiles Yelled as the others rushed back down to help him . "Are you okay". Achilles Violet Said . "Yeah a Rock Just Hit My leg thats all".  
"Well Can u Still Climb".."I Dont Think so its Hurt Kind Bad".. "Well Now What ". Conan Said .."Well You guys go on Ahead up the Moutain i Just need Some time to rest For a Minute Thats All"..he said Trying to Foce a smile .."Well it Dosn't Look to bad ".Violet Said ..

"You guys go on ahead , While i stay here to make sure He's Okay ".."Okay". Conan Said as he went back to catch up to Katherine.  
"Thanks".Achilles said .."No prob"..Conan , andKatherine Finally Made iy Up the Moutain , as they felt a slight breeze blow on them.  
Distracting them from the Beaming Hot Sun On them , But at Least they Could Find a little Relive ..

.

"Hey Look theres a spring ". Conan pointed out as he Jumped in the refreshin Water .. Cona soon swam out removinghis wet shirt to squeeze it out .

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Conan is Hot wow. And He dos't Even know . Or Does he , and he's tricking me like that.  
Well either way . He's Going to have to get Eliminated Sooner or Later . **

**Conan: I Have a Feeling katherine Kicked that Rock on purpose .**

**End of Confessions**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Are you telling me there's no more food , that was suppose to last two days you idiots ". Broolyn Yelled at the Group..  
You Know what neverind Im through ".."wait ". Yelled Mindy where are you going Come back ".."If you come back I'll let You Listen  
To my favriote Band ..Brooklyn Continued walking ignoring mindys pleads for her to stay ..

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: I hope she'll be okay out there . And why the heck did she storm off in the first place i didnt eat all the food .  
That was James . And Who turns Down listening to My Chemical Romance . you know what shesjust crazy..  
Either that or its something Supernatural..**

**James: I have no Comment .**

**Okiku: She's been a loud mouth hot head ever since we Came here , and im tired of it  
First Chance i get Im voting For You ya hear me...**

**End Of Confessions**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**,**

**5 days Later...**

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I cant take it anymore . im freaking starving , and have been eating freakin Cactus juice for like Ages Now**

**Achilles:Oww. My Leg Still . I kinda have this thought that katherine Broke my Leg On purpose , But that  
Can't be True Right?.**

**James: Uhhhhhh.**

**Conan: *Passed Out***

**End Of Confessionals**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

The Campers Lay Passed out on the Sand , as a large helicopter landed on the Island , as the campers were caried off on gurdies into the chopper.

.

**Back At Camp**

.

/

.

**Elimination Ceromony...**

"well you guys barley survived the first few days , and i think if nobody came , and got you by the next day you probably wouldn't  
have made it , and i sure you all have done some serious thinking whiile you were on the Island Haven't you"..

"Well anyways its Time For Soebody to Catch that Boat of Losers Home Tonight"..

"And Since Achilles Leg is Broken Beyond What we can do for him here on the Island no matter how much he says hes fine"..  
"he'll be getting sent home Tonighnt "...Creg Said.

"Alright". Achilles said . :Oww watch the Leg ". Screamed achilles as Chef Ming Carried Him Onto The Mediacal Bed and being placed inside the  
Boat of Losers Sleeping Quarters ..

.

As For You Brooklyn The Votes Were Unanymous , Mabye Next Time You wont Be So Caught Up in Your Own Survial , But Your Other Teamates as well"..

Brooklyn Slowly stepped on To the Boat Of Losers As Her , and Achilles were Driven Away ...

.

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine:Looks like i Found His Achilles Heel if You Will.. hhaahaha i just had to wait a couple of days till he  
would eventually need serious medical Attention ... I am Just too Good For This game...**

**Violet: At First I Liked Brooklyn , But Then she Kinda Started . You Know Getting Loud , and all..**

**Okiku: I Told You I would . and Kiki always Gets What she Wants..**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

**.**

"Stay Tuned For More Total Drama Oskaki Island!"..

.

/

.

.** ..**

**. Its getting So Close To the Finale Its hard To Figure Out who will win it all..  
And I will be Putting Up a Pole soon so you can Vote for who you think should win .. And I Hope You Enjoyed !**


	23. Chapter 23

**HI You guys , I know i haven't Done one of these in awile so just thought I'd post it. Im actually using one of my emergency  
Documents for this Until i can get so more . And i feel we all kinda need a Break from Main Story , Plus I know You guys are dying  
To Find Out Whats going on with Rain and Ryan lol ..Next Chap will be up Soon , and were so close to the finale...  
. But anyways I Hope You all Enjoy..**

**.**

**.**

**Aftermath Tune Plays .**

**.**

**.**

"Hello , And welcome Back To Total Drama Aftermath ". Shouted Rain .."And Today well be Talking About Everything that Went down  
On the Island ". Exclaimed Ryan .. And uhh we...". Stuttered rain from her nervousness of hosting the show.."Whats wrong rain ". Whispered Ryan.

Nothing im just a little taken back that's all".."Itl'l be okay , Im here , and if u mess up ill be here to back you up ". Said Ryan.. "Okay"..  
Rain shook off her un-easiness , and Continued to face the crowd ..

Ryan , and rain both sat down as they continued to host the show.."Welcome everyone". Ryan exclaimed ..  
"Well last time on The island Achilles , and brooklyn were both voted off , well excluding achilles who Left the island due to his injurys"..  
Said rain..

"Katheherine".Rain grunted under her breath .."Well we all know Katherines Definetly the culpript ". Agreed Ryan..  
"She , and Violet have been able to stay in this game for a long time now ".. "IM ROUTING FOR YOU VIOLET". Shouted Rain..

"Anyways ". Said ryan as a Screen Dropped from the seiling , as it turned on..."Its Time For Our Viewers Opinon "..

"Our first Guest is Milly From Wyoming".. "So Milly What do u think of the show so far ".."Nothing Much , But i Kinda miss a couple of people tho".  
"But Im also So stoked for the Finale coming up , And also i think you two are the cutest couple tho "."I Even Have A Piture of your guys first kiss"..

Rain , and Ryan Blushed But still kept there composer .."Well thank you for you for that milly". Rain Said .  
"But thats all we have time for This segment I'm Afraid". "Okay Bye you guys"..Said milly as the screen Went Black..

.

/

.

"Okay Now Lets Interview the last few people eliminated on the island ". "Well Unfourtanetly Achilles is still recovering from his injuries .

So he couldn't make it Here Today on the show". The Crowd sighed ..

.

"But we do Still Have brooklyn ". Said Ryan .. "Yeah so Come on Out Brooklyn ". Said Rain , as she walked up on stage sitting down .  
"Hi Brooklyn ". "Hi ". Brooklun Said .."So Tell us Brooklyn why were you of all people eliminated when you were so close to the finale "..

.

"Well I dont know , I guess i probably said some things i shouldn't have When we were on Doom Island ".."I Mean I Didn't mean anything i said i was just so hungry , and tired , and thought i was gonna starv , and stuff "..

"Well That seems kinda Contrary to what okiku had to say".. Said Ryan .."What !"..

"Ryan , Don't its best not to stir up any more drama ". Said rain .."Well im Just Trying to boost the Ratings , And its Called total Drama "..  
Rain went silent letting ryan continue , at least thats what he took her silence for ".

.

"Anyways , as i was saying , we Have Footage here of Okiku Saying otherwise ".. Said Ryan as The monite Turned on Rolling the Footage ,.

.

/

.

**Footage Plays**

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: If u Ask Me Brooklyn has just been a Loud Mouth Bossy Bitch For a Long Time ..  
Shes Only Just now showing her True Colors ...**

**End of Confessions...,**

"Wait Come Back". Mindy yelled ,as Brooklyn Stormed off .

**End Of Footage ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

"WHAT ! ". Brooklyn Said in a Loud shuttering Voice .."IM NOT LOUD AM I ". Brookln yelled .."ANSWER ME !.".  
"Umm Brooklyn could you uh Tone it down just a bit "..."WHAT ARE YOU SAYING IM LOUD "..

"No not at all ". Said Rain ."Ryan Meant just tone it down a bit .."Okay , BUT IM NOT BOSSY RIGHT LIKE SHE SAID ".."I SAID AM I BOSSY"..  
Shouted Brooklyn again .. "SAY SOMETHING "..."Um Brooklyn im sorry , but that's all the time we have now for you ". Said rain ..  
"WAIT YOU HAVEN"T ANSWEED MY QUESTION STOP WAITTTTT ! ". Shouted Brooklyn as two Security guards carried Brooklyn away ..

"Are You okay rain ". said ryan ."Yeah she defenitly is a card "...

.

"Well Everyone were Brining Back an Old Favirote to the Show ". Said Rain ..

"Yeah". Ryan said .. "Chef Ming would you please do the honors of Spining the Wheel of Elimination !.

.

/

.

Chef Ming walked Up to the wheel as she swung it with great force with a gloomy expression on her face . The wheel Sun round , and round  
Until it Finally came to an Ubrupt Stop..

,

.

/

.

The Crowd gasp at who it Landed on...

.

OMG !.

.

The Person Eliminated is ...

.

/

.

James !

.

"Well thats too bad For James tho "..  
Said ryan ."But at least he had fun up till now , and well play montage in remembrance of him onthe show ".. Said Rain.

**James Montage Plays.**

**.**

/

.

"Well that Concludes our Total Drama Aftermath Show Today ".Said Rain and Ryan .."Only 5 Left in the game who will win it All"..  
"Well If you want a certain someone to Win Go Vote "..

.

"But Before we Go We Have a Preview Of Whats happening Next ".

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Preview**

"Did She Just ".."What !".."But Everybody Thought you were "..

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: What , shes ...**

**Mindy: Wow The Truth Is Shocking.. Ya Think Ya know a Person**

**Violet: I Knew IT !**

**Conan: She Is So Going Down.**

**.**

**End Of Preview .**

**.**

**.**

"Well Thats Our show This is Rain !". "And Ryan !". "And This Has Been Total Drama Aftermath !". They Both Said ...

.

/

.

**The Moment you guys have all Been Waiting For .. A Certant Secret Will be revealed .  
I know im making it obvious , but you Know what im saying. . Stay tuned for Next Chap Cause You'll want to see what happens ..  
Or How It Happens Or Why it Happens . Sorry if This chapter was a Little late i was Working on the Next chap For a Long time now .**

**Also You Guys Theres a Pole on My Profile page so you can Vote for who you think should win ..Now you can vote as many times as you want.  
But theres no gurantee that it will happen.. Just keep Voting . the votes will be taken into consideration ..**

**Final 5 Contestants ... CONGRATULATIONS on Making it This Far ...**

**So Stay Tuned , And I Hope You enjoyed !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi you guys. before you say anything i just want to say im so so so sorry for just dis appearing like that.. its just i try to make these things not  
**** , too Predictable , and it took awile to find a way to do this . so sorry by the way. to make up for it . i will work endlessly to give you guys  
****the next part of the finale . in two or three days at most . the finale is almost here only five remain. i also put up another story  
****Called Total Drama Oskaki Behind the Scenes . Its Basically the history of all the contestant and tells you there bios . and  
****Events leading up To Oskaki Island and Never before seen Confessions iby the campers in the Confessionals.. as well as Things in deph basically.  
So go check it out if you get the chance if you really want to know what happned behind the scenes ..**

**But , as Usual I Hope You Enjoy !.**

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Helloooo people". Yelled Creg . "And welcome Back To Total Drama Oskaki Island "."Last time On the Island ".  
"Rain , and Ryan Hosted there very First Aftermath show , and James was sent home , But who cares Its the Final 5 ".  
"Who will Win , Who Will Go Home ". "Find Out Now On Total Drama Oskaki Island ".

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: Final five baby. im in. yesss. That millon dollars is mine**

**Mindy: wow im so excited i made this far, im in the final 5 . i haven't been this excited since  
Since the first time i saw My favorite band in person. OMG !**

**Conan: Now or never. if i made all the way hee i might as well win..**

**Violet: I seriosly dont know how much farther i can go in this. But as long as im here i have to win or at least try.**

**Katherine: There all just so Guillible . Well everyone except Violet . zBut She'll be Gone Today ..  
As a matter of fact I Think Its Time to Show Them Who And I Really am.. hahahaha Foools**

**End Of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Boys Cabin**

"Well i Guess its Time To Be headin Out ". "Dont Want To miss the Next Challenge , Comon James , Tarqq ? , AnyBody? ".

.

**Confessionals**

**Conan: I Forgot that im the only other guy left .. Man I miss the other..  
It gets Pretty Lonley Being In a Cabin All By Yourself. But At Least I get to Do Whatever I Want in Here Right?  
Haaaauuhhh.(Sighs).**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

.

**Girls Cabin**

"Hhaahahahahah"."hahahaha"... "What The Heck Is Wrong with you katherine You've Been Laughing Like A Damn Maniac all Morning".  
Exclaimed Okiku . Katherine Continued laughing gasping for Air Between Large Burst Of Laughter .. "She's Been Like that For awile now".  
Replied Mindy .."You Think She'll Be Okay if We Leave Her Here ". Okiku said . " she'll be Just Fine ". Said Violet .

"I Dont Care If She Laughs Her Head off Her Shoulders Lets Just Go Already "."Ok ". The others argreed as The Left Out The Door.  
.

.

.

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I KNow Why She's Laughing . She's Made It so Far Without Anyone Realizing Who She Really Is.  
But I Have A Feeling That Today . Today Is THe Day That , That Bitch Goes Down..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Attetion Campers Drop those Forks , and sppons , and Report to the Docks For Your second to last Challenge".  
Creg said , As His voice Echoed Through The Loud Speaker .  
.

/

.

The 5 remaing campers stood in anticipation waiting for the Challenge at hand .

.

/

.

"Hello Campers ". Exclaimed Creg .."Todays Challenge Is Going To Be a Little Different than all The Rest ".  
"But If You Made It This Far than im sure your more than capable of handling it ".

.

"Campers If You'll Please Turn Your Attention To This Wheel of Eliminated Campers ". "Here We Have Everyones Whos Been Eliminated So Far".  
"And Lets Just Hope You Wont be Joining Them ". "Anyways Each one of The Eliminated Campers has come up With One Sickest Dares Ever ".  
Said Creg. "Chef Ming Will Spin The Wheel , and if it lands on one of these past campers you have to do the dare Given To you ".

"And If you Don't You Will Immediatley Eliminated , And Sent Straight Off to the Boat of losers Blowing Your Chance At a Million Big ONES ! ".

.

/

.

Well campers Who's First ". the Campers stood in silence Not wanting to participate . z"I'll go ". Violet said

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I figure its ProbablyBest if i just get it over with ..**

**Katherine: Good Luck Loser.**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Alright Violet ". Creg said . "Chef Ming Spin the wheel ". Creg Exclaimed . Violet watched the chef ming spin it with great force as it swung .  
It Looked As it Flased Before Her Eyes as Violet Stood Anticipating The Outcome . just then the whel stopped ..

"Rain !".

**Confessionals**

**Violet: Thank Goodness It Landed On Rain . I Mean She Couldn't Have Come up With Anything Too Bad  
I Hope .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Violet Your Dare is "...

"Punch Katherine in The Face !"..

"WHAT !". Exclaimed Katherine in Dissapprovel .."A Dares A Dare ". Said Creg ."Yeah ". Violet said Smilling , as She Cleched her fist in her hand".  
Violet swung her Fist Clean Across her Katherines Knockinng The Pins Out of Her hair , As she flew backwards "..

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: I feel So Much better . Thank You Rain ..**

**Katherine: Its On Now !**

**Mindy: Wow**

**Conan: Chick Fight.**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Alright now Since Katherine Just got Puched in the face , She dosn't Have to go Next ". "NO I Wanna go Next ". Said Katherine . "Ok" Replied Creg.  
Chef MIng Spun the wheel as It Slowed to hault .

.

"Carl !".

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Coulda Been Worse .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Your Dare is "... "Eat a Cockroach "..

.

"No Way !".."Well its either this or You can leave here with a Black eye Katherine ". Creg said .. "Fine "."I'll do it".

.

/

.

Chef ming Pulled out a jar of roaches Covered in Slime , and stale food . "Where did get all those ". katherine asked . "The kitchen".  
replied chef ming . "I think im gonna be sick ".katherine than reached in and pulled out a roach as she Placed it on her touge , and began to chew.

.

/

.

Katherine felt the juice from the roach cover her togue , as she cruched through it , and swallowed ..  
"There i did it "..

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: i think im gonna ...(Vomits everwhere)...**

**Violet: Gross**

**Mindy: eww ! .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Next ".Creg Exclaimed .. "i'll go ". Said Conan , as chef spun the wheel ..

.

The Stopped in a flas after Conan opened his eyes to see ..

.

"Tyrone"..

.

"Your Dare is ...

chew Okikus Figernail for 1 minute ".. "What the heck is wrong With these people ".. Conan Exclaimed .. .

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: He gets to chew on a Figernail While i Have To Eat A Damn Bug , and get Punched in the Face ..  
If You Ask Me He's The Lucky one .**

**Conan: Not to be Mean , But Okikus Nails Look really Dirty..**

**Okiku: Haven't Clipped These Things in a Long Time .. **

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Okiku clipped her long figernail as it fell on the plate that was given to conan ..

Conan chewed the nail slowly , but trying to speed up the process , as best he could , but as Minute Passed he choked up the Nail .  
Landing On Chef Mings Face .. "Ok That was pretty disgusting ". Said Creg .. "Sorry Conan ". exclaimed Okiku .

.

/

.

"Its No Big Deal ". he said ...

"Okiku since you Were involved in Conans Dare How About We Let You Go Next ". creg Said .. "OKay whatever I Guess "..  
Chef Ming spun the wheel as it landed after what seemedlike hours of Spining ..

"Drake".. it landed on .

Okiku your challenge is...

Lick Rotten Chese off of Conans armpit ...

.

/

.

chef ming Placed the rotten chese on his armpit , as okiku Continued to lick it off , and try , and ignore the smell ..  
Okiku Vomitted all over Conan as He slid And fell face First in it ...

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: I Hope I dont Have To do a Disgusting Challenge **

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Next is Mindy "."And Since Its Your The Last One go , You get to spin the Wheel ".. said creg .  
Mindy spun the wheel as it went around in a slow turning motion Landing on ...

"Brooklyn".

Listen to Screaming sounds with 50 meg hertz headphones for 30 seconds ..

"ok I Can Do THIS ! ".. Chef ming placed the headset on mindys head as she struugled not to rip her head off from the ear piercing screams  
That sounded like crazy people Having Heart attacks ...

.

"Ok Mindy Your 30 Seconds are up ". said Creg .. :"WHAT ! " Mindy Yelled Trying to recover her hearing ...

.

/

.

**Many Dares Later ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Mindy; No more..**

**Katherine: I Cant take this..**

**Violet: Really? .**

**End of confessions...**

***Static* **

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Alright Katherine Your Final Dare is to Solve this Equation ". Creg said..

X/y+234-5117/5=22rwdfgg1277.3141592=yw2317778+1=

.

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: Theres No way someone as Dumb as Katherine Can Solve That ..  
NIce Knowin Ya ..**

**Conan: The Truth Reveals Itself**

**Violet: ...**

**Okiku: Thats Mean . Shes like Dumber Than Bricks . How can She Solve That ..Sorry but ya know.**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"The answer is Xy=2345773328.778981237798/29 ". "That is Correct !".

.

/

.

"I Can't Belive My Ears"... "Thats Right Losers I Was Never The Dumb Blond That You Thought I was "..said Katherine..  
"And Im Going To Enjoy Sending Ever last One Of You Pathetic Idiots Home ". "This Game Is Mine "...

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: What ! She was .. But How. This Whole Time Violet Was Right .That Bitch .**

**Conan: I Knew it .**

**Mindy: oh My Goodness . What... She's A Freaking Mastermind ..**

**Violet: Its On Now ...**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Conan Your Dare ". "What oh "..Conan looked at the wheel seeing that it Landed on Alexis ..

"Do A Dare that From Katheine That Last Under 10 seconds "...

.

/

.

"So Katherine What , You Only have 10 seconds I dought you could Come Up With anything At All"...

.

"Hmm". Said Katherine . "I Dare You To Forfeight the Competition "..."WHAT "..

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: If He does Do The Dare He Loses , And If He Dosn't He Still loses .  
Im Just Too Good At This ...**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Thats So wrong Katherine ". Okiku Exclaimed ..

"Shut Up , Your Not Even on my level To Talk to me "..

.

"What im gonna oooh "..

.

"Well Conan it's the Boat of Losers For You ".. Conan Proceeded to Step on The Boat of Losers As It Drove off with Conan Flicking His Middle Finger up. 

.

/

.

"Katherine Your So Gonna Get it ". "I Dought it ".

"Know if You Excuse Me I Have to go Get Some R And R ..See ya Later Morons Hahaha "...Said Katherine Chuckling As She Walked Away ..

.

/

.

**Elimination Ceromony...**

"Well Campers You All Know How This Works ,And This Will Probably Be You Last Time Voting EVer "..Said Creg

"So Why Don't I Just Tell You All the Votes ". All Votes Against Katherine "."Im Not Really Supprised seeing How She Voted Off Almost Everyone  
, And Was A Complete Jerk While Doing IT "... "Sorry Creg But I Dont Think I'll Be Going Home Tonight ". Said Katherine Smilling As She Pulled Out From Around Her Neck A Wooden Carved Necklace That Read Immunity . "Cause I Have The Immunity Idol !"..

"What !".. Said Violet . "How"..."It Can't Be !"...

"And Since Everyone Voted For Me My Vote Is All THats Left That Counts ". "And I THink We All Know Who Im Voting For "..  
"You See Violet I've Been Saving This Idol Just Fo You "..

"So I Could See You Cry , So I Could See you Know I Beat You , and Voted off Every Last One of You Disgusting Coloring Book Freaks "..Said Katherine.  
Rain, Pinky , Sunny , And Now You ". What a Shame "..

Tears Began Streaming Down Violets Face , As She Looked At Katherine Falling To Her Knees In Sadness , at How Far She CAme Only to be sent home.  
Knowing Katherine Had Beaten Her . Violet Came So Far only to Be Sent home in disapoint mE Like The Rest of her sisters Deafeted ... 

Knowing This is The End . her end . Violet Continued Crying Refusing To Get On The Boat . "I Can't Go , I Cant I've Come To Far I've Done Too Much".  
"How , Why "..

."Because Your Nothing , But a Loser Katherine , Said Laughing out Loud . "So Pathetic "...

"Remember This Feeling Violet ".

.

.

Because,.

.

.

"Because Your Not the one . Your not the one Going Home ". "Your Not The One I Voted For ". Exclaimed Katherine Smilling ..  
"She Is ". Katherine Said pointing at Okiku .. "WHAt !"...

.

/

.

"It Was Fun For a While Making You Think I Voted For You , And Then Watching You Cry You little Heart Out "..  
"It Was Part of My Plan "." You See i want You To Remeber This Feeling , So That When I Win , When I Beat You "."I Can Do it All Over Again "..

.

/

.

"When i Steal That Million Dollars From You , Im Going To Enjoy Watching You Cry Again , Only This Time It'll Be So much Better "..

"Hahahahahahaha"..

.

/

.

"Alright okiku Time to go ".Creg Said as Okiku Stepped on The Boat Of Losers And Was Driven away .

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Violet: She . She did This to Me . I . **

**Katherine: Hahaha Final 3 baby They'll All lose , And I'll be the Winner.**

**Mindy: Wow . Drama bomb . So Much Just Happened . And i Dont Know What to do.  
But at Least im in The Final 3 . The Final 3 omg.**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

**So sorry Again for waiting so long for this chapter . The Final 3 is Here , aren't you guys excited ... But Still.**

**I Hope You All Enjoyed !**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! (But its still Getting close though)..**

**Hello everyone , and Welcome to the first part of the finale . i am sorry it took so long , but i had to put a lot into makiing this chapter , ince its actually a three in one chapter . And i've Been working on Some Other Projects With other writers , as well ,as mine own ,**

**So i'll try to Get the next and Final chapter Up after this.. But as Long as your here I hope you enjoy ...**

**Ps: Only 1 more chapter  
i know your all excited to see how it ends ..**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Aftermath Tune Plays .**

**.**

**.**

"Hello Everyone , and Welcome To Total Drama ". EXclaimed Rain and Ryan . "As you all Might know today is a very special day , as Our final three Contestants Will Go Head To Head , and Only 2 will make it to the finale ".

"MIndy  
Violet , and  
Katherine our Final 3 Contestants ".

"Right know as we spoke Hundreds are all ready Voting on the person they think should win it all". Said Ryan

.

"Thats right Ryan ". Exclaimed Rain . "Infact in Just a Few Minutes Were Going to Witness the The Final Three In Action  
Live ! ".

.

/

.

"But First Lets get some Thoughts on Our Finale three From our Viewers ".

Just then The Black Moniter above Rain , abd Ryan Flicked On . "Our first viewer is Satty who Comes from California , Los Angeles ".  
A Girl In a White T , and Black sweats Appeared on the screen , as She Jestered To The Audience ..

"So Satty ". Sain Rain . "Who do you think will Win it All , And What Exactly are your Thoughts On the Competition so Far ".

"Hi Everyone !". A Girl with A White t , and Black Sweats Jestered to the Audience , as she Appeared on Screen .

"Hi Everyone, Im so excited to be on the show ". "Thats nice ". said rain . "So tell us satty what are your thoughts on the competition so far ".  
"well i am pretty excited to see the final 3 . But Katherine definetly needs to go , she has Done too much to too many people..

"But im still so excited though , Im rootin for ya Mindy ! , Cant wait BYE ! ".

.

/

.

"Thank you satty for that , and your thougts , and opinions mean so much to the show ". Said Rain as the moniter went black and went back above the Stage ".

"and Now Lets s..."."Hold on Rain , hold everything ! ". Exclaimed Ryan ." were receiving some new information about the competion ".  
"what This soon ! ". "Its Happening Right now , streaming Live Right now , as we speak ".."Ok Then Lets Go Live To The Final 3 Finale "..

.

/

.

**Back on Oskaki Island ...**

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Final 3:**

**Katherine: It's Time to win . Its Time to take my victory from these losers Once , and for all.  
when i win Im going to Enjoy Laughing in These idiots Face . and FYI Im not being mean Im just Stating th obvious .**

**Mindy: I Hate dissapointing people . I've Tried To make people Happy my entire Life . Really the only thing I Had that was my own  
Was My Hopes , My Dreams , MY Chemical Romance , and those who had the same things i had . Today I don't care about dissapointing people  
.Today Im Going win My way , And if its gonna my Million dollars I Want to be the one to win it .  
The final 3 , time to win.**

**Violet: I don't Know anymore , im so Shocked , confused , excited , Scared . I Dont know what to feel right now .  
She made Made me Feel Like a Complete Idiot During That Last Elimination , and had me on my knees she sent my Best friends home in front of  
me , Conan , Okiku , and she said i was next . Im Just so afraid that Katherine will ... who's to say she won't . I Mean My sisters , all of them.  
There Gone . I Dont want to repeat what happend last time i dont want to feel like that ever again . But im still Excited To Be  
In The Final 3 . I've made it so far I Have to Win . I Have to win at all Cost . Im Going to win this ..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

The Last threee remaining camperes stood at the bottom of the tall moutain that towered over the island .."Welcome campers !". Exclaimed creg .  
"As you know this will probabaly be your last challenge , and so we divided the challenge into three parts once you complete one part of the challenge you  
Dont have to wait for the otheres and are free to than continue to the next part of the challenge ". "The person who completes All three challenges first , and crosses the finish line will Win That sweet Giant Million Dollars ! ".. Said creg .

**Confessionals **

**Mindy: This is it .**

**Violet: ...**

**Katherine: (Reading a book)... What ! lets just get on with it already .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"The first challenge is to rearrange all theses carvings of Eliminated contestants in the correct order that they were eliminated in ".  
"After you've completed arranging the carvings a Buzzer will sound allowing you to go on to the next challenge were you will Perform a Talent  
To Chef ming , and myself who will judge your performance , and if all three of you happen to get there at the same time then the person who performed WIth highest score will move on to the Final challenge ". Said Creg.

"Were you will Climb the Mount Oskaki Which just so happens to be Right behind you ".. "We have to Climb that thing Oh My god No Way ". Exclaimed Mindy ."It'll take us forever to climb up there ".."Well too bad , i mean if you dont want the million im guessing ".Said creg . "NO thats not what i said ".

.

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: uhhh**

**Katherine: It might sound complicated to them , but Its easy when u have brains like mine .**

**violet: Im just going to assume katherine Just got through saying something Like oh they wish they had brains like mine  
Typical . And im going to say In your Dreams Katherine ,.**

**End of Confessionals...**

***Static* **

**.**

**/**

**.  
**

"READY SET Goooo ! ". Yelled Creg , as the Three Contestants Ran toward the Station of the First Challenge They , Began to rearrage the carvings of the eliminated Contestants ..

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: uh .. oh my gosh im not sure if Alexis went first or Rain .. Uh how am i going to Win this if i dont know who goes where Uhh..  
**

**Katherine: Easy I Have a PhotoGraphic Memory . After all i did half the work in sending those Idiots Home.. Seriosly This is A Game for winners not losers  
And there can only be one winner After all..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Ding Ding.. The Sound of the Buzzer Could Be heard , as Katherine Had Correctly arraganged all of the Carvings in the Correct order , and Was Bolting to the Next Challenge . "See ya Losers ". She Yelles out ..

.

Violet struggled with the Rearranging for a few more minutes Before Hearing the Buzzer sound after she Placed the last carving in order , And Bolting after Katherine in Pursuit .. "Im Not gonna Let you Win ". Violet Said ..

"Hey Violet WAIT ! ". Yelled Mindy Struggling with the Puzzle . "Im Sorry Mindy I Cant let her win this , Just keep Going your doing Great "..

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Mindy: Yeah thanks I guess . WHy ME omg . This is Just impossible i should have been Paying More Attention During Those  
Elimination Ceromonys Instead of Just Plugging up my Ears with My Headphones , And listening to Music . But i mean Who Can resist  
Chemical Romance ...**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Katherine Reached The Next Challenge With Violet Following Close Behind ..

"Katherine Tripping Violet , And Jumpig on the stage ". "Alright Katherine You got Five Minutes Go !".

Katherine Turned Around , And Starting Writting on the Chalk Board Behind Her Really long Equations Literally Fillling up the entire Chalk board .  
And Dropping the Chalk on the Ground ..

"What the Heck the Heck is That ". Creg Said in union with Chef Ming . "Its The The Speed of light squared Divided By 3.1415926/Pie" ..  
"Well i guess Not even Me or chef Ming Could Do that in A day So uhh i'd Say 7 , "." 6". Said Chef Ming .. "what Do you know how Difficult it is To right out an Equation like this ".Exclaimed Katherine .

"Well you impressed me Brain Wise , but all you reallt Did Was just Right on A Chalk Board , so my score still stands ".."Violet Jumped on stage Pushing  
Katherine Aside ,As She stood in front of Creg , and Chef ming .. "Hey watch it ". Yelled Katherine . "You Watch your Mouth Bitch". Exclaimed "Ok Violet Show us what you got "..

.

/

Violet Grabbed A flash lights Covering Them in A Black Wrapping And Writting on it with A Purple Marker And TApping the whole thing together with Clear double tape . Violet then threw the Curtains over The Top of the Large Post around The Stage with everyone else inside Covering the Area in Darkness  
.. "Hey I Cant see Anything ":,.. Evryone Yelled Just , as Violet Flicked The Switch of the Flash Lights As the Black light Shown threw the Wrapping Covering the Whole inside With A Beautiful Purple Violet Light As it Shone threw the Curtains Creating A Mirage of Flashing Purple Light "..

Violet then Pulled the Curtains Down Uncovering the Area , And Flicking th Flashlights off .. " Wow Now that Was Amazing ". Exclaimed Creg , as Chef Ming , And Creg Both applauded Holding up the Sighns Showing Violet .. "10 ". "10 ". Perfect score ...

.

Katherine Gritted Her Teeth , As she looked , At her in Spite .."That Lucky Uhhh Just uhhhh ".. Katherine Grunted ..

Just then Mindy Stumbled up on Stage Trying to Catch Her Breath .. "Wow that was Hard ... Anyways What i miss ". She Said Panting ..  
"Nothing ". Exclaimed Katherine . "Just a Stupid little Light Show ".. "Aww No Fair I love light shows ". Mind Exclaimed ..

"You should Have seen Katherines Face ". Said Violet .. "Shut up ". Yelled Katherine .."Or what Dare i Ask "..  
"Katherine Snarled with a Sneer , turning around slightly whipping Violet with her Hair ...

.

/

.

"Alright Now Since Violet Got the Highest Score , She Gets To go First Then Katherine , and Mindy Last ". Said Creg . "Hey No Fair you didn't Judge Me Yet ". "And Just What were you planning on Doing ".. Said Creg . "Well i Was Going To Sing ". "And LEt Me Guess , My Chemical Romance ".

"Yes ". "Yeah , as Much , as we would all like to Hear you Sing Chef Ming , And I Knew you'd Probably try Something Like that so We Already Wrote Down A Score for you Ahead of Time to Save us the time , and Trouble ". Just then Creg Handed Mindy the Slip of papaer Reading , a Two out of 5

"Thats so Unfair ". She Exclaimed in a Huff .."I Wannna I Wanna I Wanna , Please Please , Let me Do it ".

"Fine".

.

"Mindy Walked up on Stage Grabbing the Microphone From the Stand ..

"Ok The song im Singing is ... "Famous Last Words !" .

Just then The music to The Song Began To Play , As Mind Got into the RYthym of the Song .

.

**"Now I know That i Cant Make you Stay "**

**But Wheres your Heart? , But Wheres Your Heart?**

**And i Know Theres nothing I Can say To Change That PARt **

***Music Plays***

**.**

**Nothing you can Say Can Stop me Going Home . I Am not afraid to Walk this World Alone .**

***Song Continues***

**.**

"Wow , Shes Really Shredding it ". Said Violet ..

.

**Hone If you stay I'llBe forgiven , Nothing you Can say , Can Stop Me Going Home ".**

**.**

***Song Ends***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Chef Ming , And Creg Stood Silent , Then suddenly Applauding , . "Well Good News Violet You Get A 8 out 8"...

"What , But that's Better than My score ". Yelled Katherine . "Better than Writing on A Chalk board ". Giggled Violet ..

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Ok Stay Calm Katherine Stay Calm . They Got the Best of you this Round , But Its Far From Over Yet **

**. im Comin For ya B***hs . And FYI Mindy Im Going to rip your heart Out . then you can Ask That Question All day Long .**

**Violet: Wow She was amazing . At Least better than Katherine hahahaha**

**Mindy: Wow That was a lot *Huffs* . This Must be How The Band Feels After A Show . Uh I Hate it When I Get Teary Eyed When im On Stage .**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"alright ". Said Creg ." First will Be Violet Then Mindy , And Finally Katherine , Ok The First One Up Oskaki Moutain Wins That Million Dolllars !.

"And We Also Have Our Peanut Gallery of All your Fellow Contestants , who Will Be watching , and Rooting For You , As You Scale MT. Oskaki .

"GOOO Violet ". Yelled Sunny , and Pinky From The Stands , Were Rooting For Ya ! ". "Go Mindy ! ". Yelled Brooklyn ...

"What No Ones On My Side ". Katherine Exclaimed . "Well You Probabaly Shouldn't Have Spent All Season Making Enimies "..  
"GOOO KAtherine ". Carl Yelled In a Quiet Voice , as The others , All Stared At him "..

"Katherine Was Quiet , Not Responding To Him ". "No , ...Please Don't Do That , or Whatever Your Doing "..

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: He Dissappears For Like Half The Season Then Shows up, And Gets Eliminated .  
Uhhhh ...CREEP... FYI I Have No RElation To Him Whatsoever . **

**Violet: Why Would..**

**Mindy: I Have no Idea what relation Those two Have , But Uh , Yeah Thats . Well Look At It .**

**Katherine: I Dont Know Him**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Alright Campers The Moutains Also Rigged With Booby Traps , And Exsplosives , So One Step , And Its All Over "..  
"What ! "..

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Conan: Hahaha Im The One Who HElped Creg Out The Booby Traps , and exsplosives , Lets See You Get Out Of this One  
Katherine . And Looks like I Have the Last Laugh now ...**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

**'**

"Alright , Ready ! , And GOOOO ! ". Yelled Creg , As He Blew The Siren Signaling For The Campers To Start ..

Violet Went First Due To Her having won the second challenge , she scaled the Rocky moutain wall trying to find , a Place for Her Footing , And Also  
Trying Not to set off , any Exsplosives that Creg , planted in the Rocks , Violet Slowly Moved up Gaining Leverge With her Right Foot First Then  
Diiging Her Other Foot in the Moutain With Her left .

She Pulled A Loose Rock Out From The Moutain , As A it Exploded After Hitting the Ground , Violet Continued foward Watching her step , but gainig up the Moutain Fast .. "Careful Violet ". Sunny Said to Herself..

.

**5 minutes Later ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Just then Creg wrist Watch went Off , Telling him that Violets Head start was Over.. "Wow Oh My Gosh Look How Far Up She Is Already , I hope She Dosn't Fall ". Exclaimed Mindy .

**.**

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: Yeah I Sure Hope She Dosn't FALL .. All The Way Down ... hahahahahaha  
(Yeah thats What i'll do )..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Creg Then Signaled For Mindy To go next Trying Hoplessly to Grip One of the Rocks Without Setting off an Exsplosion . Just , As she was getting a hold of her footing more rocks plummeted down Exploding , NEarly in Her Face . "Creg Your Out of Control ". "Yeah i Heard Worse ".

.

Mindy then Pulled down hard on another rock getting frustrated at it as , She Then Triggered , a Trap , As a Rope Shot around her Arm Pining her to the Moutain . "Uhhh Whhy this Seriously ". She Exclaimed .

.

/

.

**Minutes Later ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

Just , as Mindy Continued To Struggle Free , Creg Signaled KAtherine to Start Climbing the Moutain , As She Slowly But Quickly , and swiftly Started Gliding up the Rocks of The Moutain , And Stepping on Mindys HEad in the Process , Gaining her a Few feet More . "Thanks Mindy ". She Said .  
"A Step Up Is Just What I Needed ". "What ! ". Mindy Exclaimed ..

.

**Confessionals**

**Okiku: Now Thats Just Cold . So Cold**

**Alexis: Really**

**Okiku: Hey How did you get in here .**

**Alexis: (Runs Out of the Confessionals)..**

**End of Confessions...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

Katherine Started Kicking Rocks Below Her . To Try And stop Mindy From Catching Up , As they Fell To Side of The Moutain Exploding A Huge Hole Above Mindys Path .. "Hahahaha , Thanks For the Step Bitchhhh ". "Ohhhh Violet , Its TIME TO DIE YOU PURPLE Bitch ". Katherine Said GAining BEhind vilet , as she started coming into view from where she was climbing . Katherine Started Struggling To Catch up To Violet , As The Both Continued to Climb Higer , and Higher Off the Ground ..

**Lots of Climbing LAter ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**More Climbing ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

Violet Was trying to keep her steady pace Of climbing to keep her distance From Katherine . Just then Her foot Slid on A Thin Rock Making her panic , and struggle to regain her footing ,. Taking A Couple of minutes to do so ..

"Nows My Chance ". KAthernine Said With Glaring Eyes , As She Picked up Speed Forcing herself Upwards , And Avoiding the Traps that were set ..

KAtherine Continued Climbing , But Slowling Her pace every once in awile.

Violet Finally Regaind her footing , But Stopped to Make sure They were No more Traps or explosives Ahead , But just then She Heard A Scream From What sounde like Right A Couple Feet under her , She Looked down Seeing How Katherine , Was Almost Behind her, And How MAny Miles They Were from the Ground ,. The Wind Blew Strongly Against There Faces as they were both gaining Altitude . Seein nothing when the looke ddown ..

.

Violets last Stumble With her foot had stopped her . . "Weird I Don't Hear Katherine , Like At All"... Mabye I Finally OutClimbed her She Reached For the next rock , as She felt , an Erie Feeling Come over Her ..

As her Foot Slowly lifted off the Ground .. She Heard , A Faint Chuckle And Something Wrap , Around Her Ankle ..

.

"Just then Tears Started To Well up in her eyes , As she Was Afraid what She was Going to do with her foot , KAtherine Smiled As , She began lightly Tugging Her LEg Towards HEr ..

"You Know How this Ends Now Don't you ".. "This is Were It All Ends , This is Were You FAll , And I Say It Was Accident , All i have to Do is Pull you Down". " I Told you I Would make you Cry Before I Finally took that Million From You ".

"Its Over You'll DIe Here !"..

**"One By One They'll All Go Down" (Literally ) **Hahahahaaha , I Told You , I Told You . Just Look At It , Its beautiful isn't it . "Such A Wonderful day to Die To ".

"Im Sorry Violet , But I Can't let you Win , Because the second i let go of your Ankle ,you'll win , And i Can't let that HAppen . I Have to Win .  
"And If you Die Here , For that to Happen I Really Don't Have a Choice ". Said Katherine Glaring at her ..

"Katherine You Don't Have to Do this Please ". "Yes I Do , I've Done Too Much Now , I've Double Crossed Too many People , And If I Made it this far  
THen Why not Take it One Step Further ".

But Wheres Your Heart? . "I Don't Have one ".

"Now FAll Already ". KAtherine Yanked Violet Ankle HArd Force fulling Pulling Her Other foot out of the Creaves Tearing the Bone a Little .

"Its Almost Over ".. Violet Then Suddenly Felt Her Grip losen , She Felt Like , She Was...

Whats Happening I Can't , PLease i ...

She Felt Her Feet , And Arms Loosen She Felt like She was Drifting Unconicous , She Felt As If the World was Desending She Felt Her HEart Racing , as  
Her Body Couldn't Feel Anything Anymore .

She Felt Like She Was ...

"Falling"...


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey You Guys Im back Again . And Just want to Thank you All For Being here , As This Is The Final Chapter  
****. But.. It Dosn't have to Be Over . There may be a Another part to this . Not a Chapter , But something else.  
Im Afraid i Cant Tell you What it Is though . Im sure you all Have an Idea . Although THOSE NO gUARENTEE.  
Its still means alot to me . and you all Have been Waiting For this so Here it is.. The Final Chapter... a**

** Were all Finally Here The Finale of it All.**

**I Hope You Enjoy .**

**.**

**/**

**.  
**

**Previous HAstags from the PAst **

**#Ryan x Rain  
#Avenge Them Violet  
#Katherine Must loose  
#Carls Missing  
#Drake is Scary  
#Brooklyns Crazy  
#Creg Mcaw  
#MAbye a Sequel?  
#Hope you Enjoyed !...**

Violet Felt like She Was Falling . She Couldn't Feel Her own Body anymore .. Just , as She Could Feel Katherines Arm on Leg She Came Crashing Back To Reality jolting upwards.. "Its Not Over Yet Its Not I Can Still Win". She Said . Violet Opened Her eyes Seeing Herself Barley hanging on the Moutain , By Her NEcklace .

Caught Between the Rocks , It Was the One Her Sister Gave Her . She Must have Fell Uncounsious From Her Necklace Choking Her . But Still It Saved Her Life . Katherine Continued to Try and Pull Her down So She Could FAll , But Violet Wasn't Going to Let Thant Happen . She Gripped The Rock Above Her ,  
ANd Tore the Necklace Out From Between The Rocks Placing It In Her pocket While Still Holding On to the Rock above her .

Violet Tryed Forcing Her Leg Away From Katherines Grip , But To No avail , Violet Quickly Grabbed the Rock Above Her Reaching For , Like it was Her Only Hope . "Just Die You Bitch , Comon Hurry up , and Get this Over with so I CAn Win , Just Uhhhhh"..

.

Violet Struggled Pulling Her Leg From Katherine . She Had to Keep Her other Leg In or she Could Fall . Then With All Her Might She Jolted Her Leg Forward It Felt Like She Was Tearing Her Leg Off . THe Joints In Her leg were Easing Out . She Then Pulled Realesed her leg By Fro The Pain .

Her Leg then Went Back Towards Katherines Grip Hitting Her In The Eye .. "Oww That F****** Hurt you Bitch . . Katherines GRip Losened , and she Was Now Covering Her Eye . Violet Panicked , Now Realizing She Had a Chance to escape . She Pushed HerSelf Upward Grabbing The Rocks..

.

/

.

Her Leg Dangling Below Her . She Gripped the Rock Lifting herself Up More And She Moved Farther away Seperating The Distance Between The Her , and Katherine . Just , As She Felt She Was FAr Enough Away Her Legged Slipped Of A Small loose Rock . Violet Quickly Recovered Regaing Her Footing.  
She Lifted Her Other Leg Painfully On to The Biggest Rock She Could See , As She Thought It would be the safest , Violet Placed It onto the Rock.

Violet Slipped Making The The MAssive Rock Below Her Collaped Under Foot . Violet Lifting her foot UpJ ust in Time , as The Rock Knocked An Even More Massive Rock Below Her Below Her As it Tumbled Down The Moutain Just Below . Katherine Now Only a Few Feet away From Violet .

.

/

.

Katherine Reached Up In Above Her ,expecting to Grab Violets Foot again ."I Got You Know ". She Said Not Notcing it , as The Massive Boulder Crashed Into Her Face when She looked up . Her Body Tumbled Down The Moutain For miles With the Boulder Following Close behind Her . Katherine Reaching For The Ledge Recovered..

"Hahahahahaha Bitch Im Still Here , Now Im Gonna ".. Katherine Froze , as The Massive Rock Smashed Into HEr Skull A Second Time ..

"HElP Meeeeee ! Please ". She Screamed , as She Continued Falling only Now Only a Few Meter from The Ground ..

"Katherings Head Smashed into The Hard Grounnd Below The Other Campers Could Hear The Sound of Something Breaking as She Fell, Looking , as if she fell Uncouncious From The Fall ..

.

/

.

Katherine Awoke from THe GRound , ."You worthless Pieces of ...".. Katherine Couldn't Finish Her Sentence , as The The Massive Boulder Abover Smashed On to Her Skull With the Sound of It Breaking , As The Boulder Crushed Her Body from The Fall down the Moutain ..

.

/

.

"Oh My Gosh , Oh My gosh , Oh My Gosh ". . Somebody Call Take Her to a Hospital , Something . The Other Campers Screamed ..

"Chef Ming ! ". Yelled Creg . Call Somebody , And Get Her To A Medic Stat .."Im On It ". Chef Ming Said rushing To Move the boulder from On Top of katherine ..

.

/

.

The other Campers Watched , as Katherine Was Taken Away On he Gurdy In Bandages ...

.

/

.

Violet Pulled Herself up more . She Could See it ...The top of The Moutain . She Was almost There .

"Hey Violet ! ".. Violet Turned To Left , Supprise to Hear Someones Voice Next To Her , this High up .. It Was MINDY ! ..

.

/

.

"Mindy? How ".. Exclaimed Violet . "I Have My Ways , Plus I Used that Rope That Tied Me to the Moutain to Help Me Get Up Here Real Fast "..

"Violet Shrugged off , Everything else Distracting Her , Climbing To The Top of The Moutain With all Her Might ."Im Going To Win "

"For My Sisiters , For Me , For Everyone ! ". Violet Closed Her Eyes Putting Everything Into This One Moment ..

.

/

.

"Mindy Right Next To Violet , Head to Head , Mindy Forced Herself to Keep up . "No Violet Im Going to Win "..

"Im Almost There , Im Almost There ,."

.

/

.

They Both Climbed in A Fast Motion , Still Head to Head , And to Close to CAll ...

.

/

.

"They Both Closed There Eyes And Lifted Themselfs Upward

"Lets Find Out Who Wins ... TOGETHER ! "..

.

/

.

.

/.

.

/

.

.

/

.

.

.

/

.

.

/

.

Violet Opened Her Eyes .. Looking Around Her .. "Did I Win ? "...

"Wheres Mindy ? "...

"Im On Top of the Moutain , but Did i "...

.

/

.

"Violet looked Behind Her Seeing Mindy Pull Herslef up on top of The Moutain , . "So That Means I "... Violet Started to well up With Tears ..

"I ...".

.

/

.

"Wait the Finish Line ". Violet Remebered . "Its Over There I ". "Violet Jumped Towards It With Mindy Close Behind Her ...

.

/

.

"CONGRATULATIONS VIOLET ! ". Exclaimed Creg ... "You Won ... Your the Winner ... You've Win A Million Dollars "...

.

/

.

"I Can't Belive it I Won ... YESSSS I Won , Im So Happy "..

Thank You ... Everyone !

.

/

.

"Violet was Exsocted off the Moutain with Mindy .. Where all Here Friends Where Waiting For Here .. "Congrats Violet you Deserve it ".. Said Mindy .

"Thanks "...Violet Rejoined Everyone , as They All Hugged Together ... "Congrats Violet You Won I Knew you Could "..

.

"Yeah For Us ". She Said , as She Embraced Her Sisters ...

.

/

.

"Well This Concludes Our Show , And We All Hoped You , Enjoyed , This Has Been TOTAL DRAMA OSKAKI ISLAND ! ". Yelled Creg

.

/

.

**(What Happened to Katherine)**

**.**

**At The Hospital .**

"Are You Katherines Parents " . The Doctor Asked .. "Yes We Are , How Bad is It Doctor is She Ok "..

"Yes Shes Perfectly Fine But ..."

.

/

.

"BUT WHAT ". Screamed Katherines Mother . "Calm Down Rebbeca " Said Katherines Father .

"Well ". Said The Doctor ..

"Your Daughter Katherine suffered From Traumatic Head Injurys , and Scarring of the Brain Tissue ".

"As a Result From Her Injurys She's Now Suffering From Mental Retardation , And Im Afraid , She'll Never Be Smart Again , Im Sorry "..

"Nooo Not My Little Genius ! ". Cryed Katherines Mother .. "Were Going To Sue Creg Mcaw For everything he's done ". Said Katherines Father ..

"Im Afraid You Can't ". Said the Doctor .. "As A Result From That Huge Boulder Knocking Her uncouncious

"She Also Now Suffers From Amnesia , She Can't Remember , Anything THat Happened To her , So She Cant Remeber Anything  
That HAppened to Her during The Challenge Either .. "So im Afraid you Can't Sue Them If She Dosn't Remeber What Happened ..

"Nooo My Baby "... "She's Still Recovering , But You Can Still Go Inside , and See Her If you'd Like ". "Yes Thank You Doctor ".  
"KAtherine ? Are You Doing Ok ? ". Asked Katherines Mother .. Katherine's Head Was Wrapped in Bandages As she Sat up Slowly In The hospital bed .

"Yes , But How Did I Get Here , And Why Do I Feel Like Eating Ice Cream "..

"KAtherine , Can You Still Tell Mommy What The Square Root of 64 is "...

"Uhhhhh 29"... "I Like Squares Though They Look Outer Space People , Oooh Can We Eat Some Lemon Squares , But Without Any Roots in it ".  
Roots TAste NAsty "... KAtherines Mother Held Her Tight .. "Oh My poor Baby Whyyyyyyyyyyy !"

"She's Become The NEW Lindsy , NO "... #**Lindsy 2.0**

.

/

.

**Confessionals**

**Katherine: The Doctors Say I Have Amnsemtresaicary , But My Head Doesn't Feel Like An Apple , There Silly  
It Feels Soft Like A Head ... Yayyyyyy .. Im intellaggergabent .. I Like Planes , I Like Dogs too "..**

**Violet: I Feel Kinda BAd For Katherine I Hope She's Ok **

**Mindy: She Got What She Deserved Bye KAtherine , Who HAs the Step Up Now **

**End of Confessionals...**

***Static***

**.**

**/**

**.**

**(A/N) Im So Sorry . I Did Want To Intend To Turn KAtherine Into the New Lindsy**

**PS: Congrats To Violet For Winning ! ..**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Back on The Aftermath Show **

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Wow , Im So Proud of My Sister She Won ".. Said Rain , "Dont Cry Rain , Its Ok , Hey She won You Shouldn't Be Crying , You Should Happy ".

"I am ". Said Rain .. "But Thank For Caring ". "Always "..

"Well This Concludes Our Show On tHe Aftermath , And Total Drama Oskaki Island

Goodnight Everyone , And Thank You ! ".

**Aftermath Tune Plays .**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N) You Know Its Funny How Katherine Pretended To Be Stupid In The Begining , But Was actually Smart ..  
But Now She Really Is Stupid .. Like For Reals .. Stupid ... **

**Lots of Viewer Really Said They Disliked Her , As The Most  
Evil Charecter .. And I Was Like wow ... I Guess KArma Must Take Its Toll . Huh**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Thank You All , This Would Not Have Been Possible With out You Guys . And After MAking It This FAR .**

**I Still Hope You Enjoyed ! ...**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**? Season 2 ?  
? a**

**...**


	27. Chapter 27 Trick or Treat ?

**This Chapter Is Not a Trick . Its a Treat . So Just Enjoy !**

**.**

**TRICK or TREAT ?**

**im so Glad you Knocked On my Door this Halloween . **

**.**

**Hello Everyone , I know some of you Might be Suspecting A season 2 . And im Finally here To put All rumors To Rest . Im Sorry But ..  
...Just Joking ... Anyways Its Getting Really Close to The Holidays . And Im Really Tired . But This Year Is not about Getting ITs about...  
...WELL I guess HALLOWEEN is All about getting , And why Shouldn't You Be Getting Something . Its Still need Some Time Preparing But Its Something I know you'll All Enjoy !.**

**Not just one Thing But many More Things that you All Enjoy !. .. **

**.**

**Coming This Halloween I will Uploading Something Here .**

**(Mysteriously Vanishes)**

**.**

**Darkness is Coming .**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Coming This Halloween .**

**.**

**PS: If you celebrate halloween or are going to at party . or just staying home giving out candy or Staying at home period .  
You Probably Wont be Able Read this On Halloween . So It Might Come Out a few Days Early ...**

**Also If you are going out BE sure to TEll me what You'll Wearing Or Going As .**

**100 Reviews **

**.**

**Im So Close to 100 Reviews i Would Love If You guys Would Help Us Get there . Thank you so much !.**

**.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! ..**


	28. Chapter 28

**UPDATE: Season 2 is out right now. And i'll be on all christmas break to do it. Just putting this here in case you can't find it ..yeah .  
****I wasn't able to come up with a clever name though so don't be mad. but Im sure you'lll find it.. Anyways I hope you Enjoy your Christams you guys..a**


End file.
